Guardian
by asta-shadows
Summary: Because Elsa couldn't control her powers, she had hurt people who were dear to her. Now that she's become Queen of Arendelle, she must face her fear once again. However, someone paid her a visit a few days before. Jack, the one boy who had always made her laugh, came to her offering to help. The problem is, he was supposed to be dead. And the thing is, she was responsible.
1. Chapter 1

"No! Jack!" Elsa cried out as he disappeared underneath the icy waters. Elsa quickly scurried to her hands and knees. She stayed by the edge of the water and sobbed as she knew there was no chance to save him. "I'm sorry."

When he regained his conscious, it was dark. It was cold. But then he saw the moon. Its shimmering light softly caressed his cold skin like a mother caressing a small baby. Jack felt himself being lifted out of the icy waters. His feet touched the thick ice, but somehow, it didn't feel cold to him.

Jack looked all around him. He was in the forest. In the deep, dark forest. He heard nothing, not even the sounds of the night creatures. The area was covered in snow. The trees were bare. Jack heavily breathed as he tried to remember what had happened before this came to be. He looked at the moon looking for answers. As he stood there silently, something came to mind and he whispered in devastation. "Elsa."

It's been 12 years since that accident. Elsa still think about it every day. Her parents had tried to calm her and saying that it wasn't her fault. That it was a terrible accident. However, Elsa never stopped blaming herself. Just a little before that accident, she had "accidently" hurt her sister, Anna. It was only a matter of time that she would hurt someone else, by "accident". Anna was lucky though. The trolls had saved her by wiping clean any memories of Elsa's powers, in order to protect her. Jack, on the other hand, had no one. He was gone forever.

To make matters worse, three years ago, her parents was lost at sea, leaving her the heir to the throne at such a young age. The only people who knew of her power were taken away, and she is left to fend for herself.

Anna came by again today. As usual, she knocked on the door and said, "Do you want to build a snowman?" Every time she say these words, it's like a sword had pierced through Elsa's heart. It made it hard for her to breath. Those were the words Anna have always said to play with her. Turning her away was hard as well.

Elsa walked slowly to the window and sat there as she usually do during a nice summer day. She watched the birds fly by the window. Elsa sighed. "If only I was normal." Then Elsa remembered. Three days from now would be her coronation day. The day she becomes Queen of Arendelle.

Elsa turned away from the window and sat down by the door as she's always done when she's feeling upset. "Mother, father, why'd you have to go?" Elsa quietly sobbed to herself. The air started to turn cold around her. Snowflakes fell from the ceiling, covering her room. The wood creaked as the ice froze around them. Elsa wiped her tears and looked up. "Jack, if only you were still here."

Later that night, Elsa practiced for the coronation. Holding a candle stick and her perfume box as she would with the real thing. However, whenever her skin would touch it, it completely freezes over. Elsa put it down in anguish. Just as she was about to put her gloves on, she heard Anna running down the hallway chattering happily with the maids. How wonderful if Elsa could only do the same. Elsa sat down on the floor where she was and wept. Then, she felt a cold breeze.

Jack had been wondering around all day long, not knowing what had happened. He remembered playing with Elsa at the icy lake. Then, there was darkness. As he walked through town with his bare feet, he noticed that many things have changed since he was there. He even tried going to his old home, but he heard that his family had moved away ever since he disappeared, and no one have been living there since. Well, according to the townsfolk, he died. And that explains a lot to why no one seems to have noticed him. Practically, he's a living ghost.

Carrying the staff that he had since he woke up, Jack made his way to the castle. When he got there, the gates were closed. Jack was wondering why since it was always opened before. Jack knew that a closed gate would not bother him much. He jumped into the air and flew around to the back. He flew past a window and heard a soft clank. He stopped. He came back to that window and perched himself onto the balcony. He looked inside and saw a young maiden standing near a dresser. The odd thing was that her room is completely cold and dark. The candlestick and perfume box on the dresser was frozen. The girl grabbed her gloves and began to put them on. However, she stopped as if she heard something. She stood there listening for a bit, then fell to her knees and wept. Not being able to watch someone in such agony, Jack opened the window and let himself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stared at this mysterious girl who stared back. It was a bit awkward since he knows that he cannot be seen. But it appears that she sees him completely. Trying to think who she is and why she is crying, Jack slowly approached her. However, the girl flinched backed.

"W-who are you? And how did you get here?" The girl demanded.

Jack looked at her. Something about her seemed familiar, but he didn't know what. Trying to link her to his past, he had forgotten what she asked him. "Why are you crying?"

The girl frowned. She wiped her eyes and quickly stood up. "That doesn't concern you." She brushed her dress and stood elegantly like a royal queen, showing no fear at all. "I will repeat my question one more time; who are you and how did you get here?"

Jack stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't sure how to answer her at all. For sure, he knew no one could see him, with the exception of this mysterious maiden. And to explain to her that the Man in the Moon told him he was Jack Frost, who came back from the dead as _the_ winter spirit, Jack could really imagine her freaking out.

"Well, that's kind of hard to explain." Jack stumbled to say after careful considerations of how she's going to react.

The maiden frowned. "Well, then. You should leave at once. You don't belong here."

Jack, being excited about a person finally seeing him, stepped forward in hoping she wouldn't kick him out. "W-wait. But-"

The maiden raised her voice and turned away. "Please! You don't understand. I could hurt you."

Jack is confused at what she is trying to say. "Hurt me? How?"

The maiden looked at Jack. "Look, that isn't any of your business. I don't know how you got up here or who you are, but you have to go." The maiden turned away.

Jack wasn't going to let her kick him out like that without an explanation. "Now, hold on a minute." Jack went after her.

But she turned around in rage, and with a swing of her arm, ice spikes formed out of the ground. Jack jumped back fast enough before it impaled him, if it could impale him. Jack stared at the scene thinking what just happened. The maiden gasped at what she had done. She stared at Jack with frightened eyes. That's when Jack knew. But, to think this was real made it hard for him to breathe. "Elsa?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Well, this is my first fan-fiction so I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I just watched the two movies "Frozen" and "Rise of the Guardian" and liked it (of course lol). I was reading through some fan fiction of Jack and Elsa so I decided to write my own version of it. **

**I kind of had trouble here and there with the story cause I'm mixing them up a little bit but hopefully it turns out okay. XP**

**Thanks for reading this far!**

Elsa stared at this strange boy. How could he have known her name? "W-who are you? How did you know my name?"

Jack looked at her and smiled. "Wow, look at how you've grown." This sudden realization made Jack flinch. That means he was unconscious for a long time then. Elsa was all grown up, not like the happy little girl he used to know. And that meant he didn't keep his promise to her. "Elsa, I'm sorry."

Elsa stared at him in puzzlement. Who is this person that claims to know her? Especially when he didn't seem surprised at all at her powers once he found out who she was. Jack, noticed that Elsa still haven't recognized him, smiled. With a wave of his staff, the ice separating them turned to snow. Elsa jumped back at the sudden change. She couldn't believe her eyes. Someone out there had the same powers as hers. She was so excited to know that. She wanted to ask him so many things, but the puzzlement of who this fellow is made her stop.

"How did you do that? You're just like me." Elsa whispered.

Jack chuckled. He swung his staff around while walking around her room. "Ah, so this is Elsa's room. I have never been here. I thought you said you shared room with Anna." Elsa gasped. Jack smiled. "Well, I guess after what happened, you moved out."

Jack jumped onto the desk and made himself comfortable there. Without noticing, Elsa had made herself comfortable at the dark corner, away from Jack. Jack was excited to see Elsa, but this was unexpected. The situation had become awkward, but somehow, Jack loved the moment where Elsa is clueless to who he was. But somehow, seeing her standing there in the corner scared is not what he had hoped for.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" Jack whispered softly. "I'll always be your guardian."

Elsa stared at him. Then it hit her like a thousand needles piercing every inch of her body. She gasped for air. Her eyes widened and she felt dizzy. "Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Yes, it's me, Elsa. I'm Jack."

Elsa collapsed to the ground. She clutched her chest as if grasping for her heart. "Impossible. Y-you died!" Elsa's voice cracked and tears fell down from her eyes. She let out a soft gasp and mumbled. "I-I killed you."

Seeing this was unsightly for Jack. Dear Elsa must've lived with that guilt for years. Jack got down from the desk and started walking towards her, carefully not to make her afraid. He crouched down before her.

"Well, I guess in a way you did. But that wasn't your fault, Elsa. It was an accident. And I'm here now, aren't I"

Elsa looked up at him. Tears ran down her cheek like soft rain. She shook her head in disbelief. Just looking at her, Jack wanted to scramble her into his arms like he used to whenever she cried. But she's a lot older now, and it would be inappropriate for him to do so. Plus, he doesn't even know if he can touch her. It made him scared to think of even trying.

"Accident or not, I killed you. And you showing up here suddenly proves it. You came back as a ghost to haunt me."

Jack froze. Then he laughed. Elsa looked at him surprised. "Elsa, I didn't come back here to haunt you, that's for sure. Plus, I didn't even know who you were at first if you hadn't made those ice spikes. And me as a ghost…well…in a way…I guess I am…but I'm not…I think…"

Elsa looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can say I came back to life, just not as a mortal."

Elsa became confused. "What do you mean, not as a mortal? So you are a ghost, are you not?"

Jack scratched his head. "Well, I wouldn't say ghost, but more of a spirit."

Elsa frowned. "That's the same thing."

Jack laughed. "Not that kind. I mean, I've now become the spirit of winter."

Elsa didn't say anything nor did she move. Jack waited for her reaction, but nothing. Then she tilted her head in confusion. "What?"

Jack smiled. Getting tired of squatting, he sat down and crossed his legs. "Okay, let me explain."

Jack explained everything to her, from how he woke up on an ice-covered lake and what the moon told him. He told her everything he knew up to the point of meeting her. Elsa listened attentively to him. After he had finished, Elsa looked away.

"So, after I killed you with freezing your heart and left you in the icy waters, you came back as the winter spirit because of it."

Jack frowned and shook his head. "Elsa, no, don't think like that. I mean, it does seem like there's a connection here with you hitting me with ice and me becoming the winter spirit, but I'm sure that's just a coincidence. I mean, I think there's a purpose why the moon brought me back."

Elsa sighed. "To eliminate me before I hurt anyone else."

Jack wanted to slap her foolish idea out of her, but not wanting to try and hitting nothing at all. "Elsa, don't be stupid. The moon wouldn't brought me back just so I could kill you. I'm sure he has different plans for me. I'm just not sure what it is yet. But I know for certain it's not to kill you. In fact, I'm glad the moon brought me back. I mean, I did promise you, didn't I? And I never break my promises."

Elsa looked at Jack. For a moment, Jack could see doubts in her eyes, but then she smiled and those doubts seem to have washed away. "Thank you, Jack. Even after all these years, you still remember."


	4. Chapter 4

When Elsa woke up, Jack was nowhere to be seen. They had spent the whole night talking. Jack didn't have much to share, but he listened to every word Elsa said. It had been very hard for Elsa not being able to share anything with anyone. She is glad Jack came back, although in a sense, guilty because of it.

She remembered exactly what had happened 12 years ago. It was not long after the incident with Anna. Elsa was cooped up in her room. She cried for days feeling so lonely. Her mother, the queen, asked her father, the king, to let her outside, at least in the garden. Elsa was very excited to go outside again. Of course, no one is to accompany her, especially Anna. Everyone was told to leave the garden alone for a good 30 minutes so that Elsa could enjoy herself.

She remembered she had snuck outside of the garden to her favorite spot, the small beach area behind the castle. She met Jack there, fishing. She was scared at first, but he was kind and gentle. He showed her how to fish. After that day, she kept asking to go out. She would secretly meet with Jack behind the castle. He would play with her and she would tell him of her worries.

One day, she showed him her powers. He was shocked at first, but he wasn't scared of her. In fact, he told her that she was special. He told her he would help her control it. One day, he told her to sneak out with him. They went up the mountain to this lake. He told her it was his favorite spot to go to. He let her play with her magic, freezing the lake, making snowman, etc.

They were skating on the ice when she heard her father call out her name. She became scared. Jack tried to calm her but her fear overwhelmed her. The ice underneath them started to break.

Jack was becoming terrified that she might fall under the ice. He started talking to her saying that they'll play a game. He had taken off his skates and quickly hopped to his staff. The more terrified Elsa was, the more the ice kept cracking.

Jack quickly used his staff and pulled Elsa to safety. However, Elsa wanted to help Jack too because he was now standing where she was. The ice started breaking since Jack was a lot heavier than she was. She tried to concentrate on remaking the ice, but accidently hit Jack's heart because she was so scared. Jack smiled weakly and pretended that it didn't hurt. He walked slowly towards her and the ice broke. Elsa's father had witnessed everything. He said there isn't much they could do to save him for the lake was too deep. He took her home. That's when she stopped going outside anymore.

Elsa sat still on the bed. She didn't want to get up. Feeling so low, she thought she could just kill herself. Maybe she could make those ice spikes again and impale herself. Maybe she could hang herself. There were many ways Elsa could take her own life.

"Elsa, I know what you're thinking, but don't."

Elsa looked up to see Jack standing there at the foot of the bed. His worried expression made it hard for her to even look at him. Jack sighed and walked around the bed to sit next to her. "Look, I don't blame you for what happened that day. It was my decision to take you there. Everything else just happened. It's not your fault. You have got to stop blaming yourself. It was an accident."

Elsa's eyes swelled up with tears again. "I can't stop thinking about it. If only…" Elsa broke into a quiet sob.

Jack sat there still. Suddenly, Elsa leaned forward and rested her head on Jack's shoulders. It made him shocked. He didn't think he was able to touch her. He slowly put his right hand on the back of her head. Then his left on her back. She was so fragile like this. Much more fragile than when she was a child. He pulled her closer to him as her sobs became louder. He held her like that until she stopped crying.

He pulled apart from her and looked deep into her blue eyes. They stared at each other for a moment. Before Jack knew what he was doing, he leaned closer to her face. He can smell her sweet scent inches away. Her warm breath tickled his skin. Just a centimeter before touching her lips, he stopped and realized what he was doing.

Elsa watched Jack's icy eyes twinkle as he blinked. Suddenly, she felt a pile of snow on her head making her feel chills down to her spine. Elsa jumped out of bed with a shriek. Jack laughed as Elsa recovered herself from embarrassment.

Jack smiled. "You need to have some fun in your life sometimes, Elsa. Let it go."

Elsa looked at Jack furiously. Then she grinned. "Oh, I know how to have some fun."

With that, Elsa made a snowball and threw it at Jack. However, he ducked missing a few hairs. Jack laughed. He jumped off the bed and flew into the middle of the room. Elsa and Jack played like that for a bit until Elsa ran out of breath. She plopped on the bed to rest. Jack sat on the foot of the bed and watched Elsa.

"So you do know how to have some fun. You're weren't bluffing." Jack looked around the room filled with snow and ice. He whistled. "You're powers are getting strong."

When Jack mentioned that, Elsa sighed. "I wish I didn't have these powers."

Jack looked at Elsa. He shook his head. "Hey now. Don't think like that. Think of it as a gift. You just need to learn to control it. I'll help you."

Elsa turned to look at Jack and smiled. That warm smile of hers made Jack's heart skip a beat. Somehow, Jack can't stop thinking about how much he wanted to hold her in his arms. How much he longed for her scent against his. How much he wanted her lips. But Jack shook that thought away. This is going to be harder than it seems.


	5. Chapter 5

The day before the coronation, Jack helped Elsa practice. But Elsa kept freezing everything she touches. They practiced for the whole day until Elsa finally was able to hold the candlestick and perfume box for more than 20 seconds before freezing it. That night, Jack went to stand at the balcony for a long time. Elsa became worried since she's never seen him like that before.

"Jack?" Elsa came up to Jack. "Is everything alright?"

Jack turned to look at Elsa. He smiled, barely. "Yeah."

Elsa frowned. "You lie. Tell me what's wrong?"

Jack sighed and looked up to the moon. "I can't be with you tomorrow."

Elsa's heart dropped. They had planned that Jack would be by her side during the whole event. If he was there to support her, she would be alright. "Why?"

Jack shook his head. "The moon talked to me. He told me that I need to go somewhere for a few days." Jack turned to Elsa. "But I'll be back. I promise you. It's only for a few days."

Elsa's tears swelled up. "But you said you'd be there with me tomorrow!"

Jack could see the hurt inside Elsa. How he wanted to just grab and hold her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Elsa. But I know you can do it." He turned his body completely towards Elsa. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You have to trust yourself. No fear. I believe in you."

Elsa turned away. She couldn't believe he had to go at such an important time. Suddenly, she saw a snowflake fly towards her and hit her on the nose. She suddenly felt happy. She looked at Jack, who was smiling that sweet warm smile. She laughed. "Alright."

A few days later, Jack came back to Arendelle. However, it wasn't summer like when he had just left. The whole kingdom had been covered in complete winter. But Jack was sure it wasn't him who did it. He quickly went into town to see what's going on. He heard people murmuring about the cursed land. Afraid of what might've happened, he flew to the castle as fast as he could. There, he saw a man passing out winter coats. People were calling him Prince Hans.

Then an old man who looked like an aristocrat began shouting. That's when Jack found out that Elsa had unleashed this winter. He needed to know what happened. Did someone find out about Elsa's powers and provoked her to do so? Or did her powers became out of control? He had to find her. Jack heard Prince Hans talking about Princess Anna. Then her horse suddenly came running in. It seemed Anna had ran out after Elsa to bring her back. Jack needed to find Elsa before it's too late. He jumped into the air and flew towards the mountain.

While flying around blinded by which direction he should go, he saw a small light riding towards the north mountain. He came down to see Anna riding a sled with a man and a reindeer. Anna was explaining about her sudden engagement to Prince Hans had upset Elsa.

"So it was Anna who provoked her." The thought of it made Jack want to bury Anna under snow. As he listened on to Anna's story, he became furious. "Who would marry a man they just met that day?"

The man, as if he could hear Jack's thoughts, said the same thing to Anna. Then they started arguing. Jack laughed and rooted for the guy. "You go, bro."

Then he stopped. "If Anna was here looking for Elsa, that means Elsa must be at the north mountain. I mean, it seems they are headed that way." Jack quickly flew off to the north mountain.

When he reached it, he saw a magnificent ice castle. "Whoa." He had never seen such a beauty before. "Elsa must've built this." He flew around to see if there were any windows. He flew by a balcony and noticed a figure standing inside. Jack opened the doors slightly to see who it was. It was a woman and her back was facing him.

"Elsa?" Jack whispered.

Elsa turned around quickly shocked to see him there. Jack was bewildered by what he saw. Instead of Elsa's usual dress, she had on a blue skin tight dress. The skirt was cut high enough to see her pale legs. She had on a shimmering cape and the dress seemed like it was made out of ice and snowflakes. Elsa's hair was not in the usual bun she had. It was neatly braided down and her hair pulled back in a very sexy way.

"Wow." That was all Jack could say to explain what he saw.

Elsa stood there quietly. She was playing with her fingers nervously. She wanted to explain everything to him when he had come back. But now that he's actually here, she didn't know where to start. Elsa looked away feeling guilty not noticing the way Jack was eyeing her.

"Jack, I couldn't do it. I-I failed." Tears swelled up in Elsa's eyes.

Jack snapped out of it. He shook his head hoping to get rid of any inappropriate thoughts that he was thinking. He flew quickly towards Elsa. He softly grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him. "Hey, it's okay. We can fix this." He softly blew into her face using his usual spells. Elsa blushed and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I made it this far with the story. This chapter is a little more interesting than the others so far (if you know what I mean). I'm still thinking about how I should get their relationship more intense but this is what I have so far.**

**Please give me a lot of reviews so I know what I missed or should do next. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. It's making me excited even though I wrote it =D**

**Thanks for the comments!**

"I've never felt so free, Jack." Elsa said happily. "Now I know I won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

Jack smiled. "Well, in a way that's good. But you'll be so lonely up here. There's no one around at all."

Elsa stared at Jack in shock. "You're not staying?"

Jack was startled by her response. "Of course I am." Her smile made Jack warm and tingly. Sitting so close to each other, Jack wanted to just grab her and hold her in his arms. There was so many things he could do to her at this moment but he refrained himself. He had to find a way to stop thinking like this. Jack stood up and started walking around. "But what about Anna? What about the people who cared about you?"

Elsa looked away. "Anna has Hans. And other people don't care about me, Jack. They're afraid of me. I…" Elsa bit her bottom lips. "I'm a monster."

Jack turned to look at Elsa. She was sitting on the ground with her legs sprawl elegantly to the side. Her head was tilted to the side as she is enveloped in her own depression. Jack couldn't stand it anymore. He needs to show her that she's not a monster, but a very beautiful person.

Jack dropped his staff. That sound startled Elsa and she looked up to see what's happening. However, Jack blocked her view. His face was ever so close to hers. She felt his cold breath touching her bare skin. It smelled like soft fresh snow. Jack brushed away a piece of hair from Elsa's face. Then he leaned in and kissed her. Elsa was surprised by Jack's reaction. She flinched and pulled away.

"Jack, no. This is wrong." Elsa said breathing heavily as her heart raced like stallions on a meadow.

However, that didn't stop Jack at all. He brought her face back to his and kissed her more passionately, savoring every touch that he can. Although Elsa had said that, she couldn't resist. She had never touched anyone as such, and this new experience sent satisfying chills throughout her body. Elsa started kissing Jack back. She felt his lips form into a grin, as if teasing her. Embarrassed, Elsa pulled away a second time.

"Jack…" Elsa looked down hoping that he wouldn't see her red face.

Jack pushed Elsa down to the ground. Pinning her down, Jack continued kissing her. Elsa reached up and tightly gripped his shirt. This was making Elsa nervous, but she liked it. Although Jack wasn't supposedly human anymore, she liked the touch of another person. Suddenly, she felt his hands on her side. While passionately kissing her, his hands went up to her arm and down to her hips. It made Elsa so hot and tingly.

He left his hand on her hips for a bit then started to the stomach. With every movement, Elsa felt as if her life was being sucked away, making her breath so heavily. Every moment Jack moved his hands felt like electricity shot through her whole body, paralyzing her. With the hand movements of his, it was as if he was doing a spell that made her body react to his every command. She couldn't resist. The more Jack did it, the more she wanted him.

Jack finally pulled away from the kiss, leaving Elsa blurred and exhausted. He smiled, satisfied that she was pleased. He stared at her for a moment, waiting for her to catch her breath. Her face turned pale pink and her eyes told him her desires. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Then he made his way down to her left ear and whispered softly. "You're not a monster, Elsa. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Let me prove it to you."

Elsa softly gasped. "Jack…I…I don't…you…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Well, more like she didn't even know what she wanted to say.

Jack kissed the nape of her neck making her shiver in pleasure. She let out a soft moan, making Jack more satisfied than before. His hands slid up to her bosom and cupped her left breast, slightly squeezing it. This made Elsa gasp loudly. She quickly pushed Jack off and sat up alarmed at what had just happened. She covered her bosom with her right arm and stared at Jack, shocked. Her sudden reaction left them both stunned.

Jack stared at Elsa shocked at first. But then his face turned to agony. He had scared her. Instead of showing her that she wasn't a monster, he had become the monster himself. He flinched and looked away. He stood up and grabbed his staff.

"I-I'm sorry, Elsa." Her expression is so terrified that he couldn't bear to look at her. He made a mistake. He had let his desires have the best of him. And she was hurt by it. Jack quickly ran to the balcony and flew away, leaving Elsa in a chaotic state-of-mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! Been busy for a few days. Here's the next part of the chapter.**

Elsa paced back and forth thinking of what had just happened. That moment when they were being intimate seemed like a dream. She hugged herself. What were they doing? They were so close, like brother and sister. But somehow, it felt so right. The way Jack kissed her and touched her. She loved every moment of it. She could still feel it; his touch, his kiss, his scent, everything. If she liked it so much, why did she stop him? Her reaction to get away from him, to protect herself.

Elsa stopped and realized the answer to all of her questions. She didn't stop him to protect herself. She stopped him to protect him. Why? Because deep in her heart, the guilt of killing him still lingered. She was so guilty, she didn't want to be near him anymore. The more they became intimate with each other, the more that guilt built up. She killed him. She has no right to take his love from him. Elsa's tears fell from her cheek. She collapsed to the ground. "I'm such a fool."

A couple of hours after Elsa had calmed down, she sat against the wall. "I wonder where Jack went. He must be very angry at me. How could I do this to him?" Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. She rushed to the door hoping that Jack might've come back. Then, probably, she could explain to him. She can't do this anymore. She needed him. She had never needed someone as much before, not even her parents. Then, Elsa realized something growing deep inside her. Deeper than her regrets and despair. Something has come to light that she thought she would never ever felt before. Elsa has fallen in love with Jack Frost.

Jack sat still on a branch. Twirling a snowflake in his hands, he thought about earlier. What overcame him to do such things? He's always thought of her as a little sister. He promised to be her guardian, always protecting that smile. But a few hours ago, he took away that smile. That frightened look on her face questioning whether he was the same old Jack she once knew or a stranger ready to rob her off her virtues.

Jack flinched at the thoughts. _How stupid can I get?_ But she had become so beautiful that he couldn't resist touching her. It's not her face and body that was so irresistible, but her mind, heart, and soul. Everything about her made him crazy, not being able to think straight at all. He just wanted to protect her and show her that she needn't to be afraid of anything. But of course, that failed.

Jack sighed and rested his head on the tree. He looked at the moon. "What should I do now? I can't go back and face her like this. Not after _that_."

The moon stayed silent. Jack shook his head. "What if she hates me now?" Jack thought back to when he had touched her breast and she pushed him away. That look on her face will haunt him forever. "No, I would rather she hate me. I don't think I can live with the fact that she will be afraid of me." Jack rested his head on his knees and covered his head with his arms. "What should I do?"

After he sat like that for a bit, he lifted his head up. Suddenly, there was a light from the moon. Jack followed the light with his eyes. For some reason, it went towards the direction of Elsa's ice palace. Jack thought long and hard about what the moon is trying to say to him. Then he laughed to himself for being so foolish.

"I guess I am an idiot, aren't I?" Jack stood up with pride. He jumped off the branch and let the wind carry him back to Elsa.

He found her in the same room. But somehow, the atmosphere have changed. It was dark and excruciating. Elsa was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. Jack wasn't sure if he should walk up to her or stay hidden. She looked like she was struggling with something. Jack just wasn't sure if it was about him or her powers. But he has to find out.

"Elsa?"

Elsa turned around quickly to find Jack standing at the balcony door. Tears suddenly swelled and she made a run for Jack. Jack was surprised and readied himself for the impact of Elsa running so fast towards him. Elsa slammed into Jack and lifelessly held onto him. Jack wasn't sure what to do. Why is she in so much pain? He pulled her into a hug to calm her.

"What happened?" Jack whispered worriedly.

Elsa sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that came like rain. "Anna came."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow! It's been so long since the last time. Sorry for the wait! I'll try to write more often! Thanks for waiting!**

He held her for a long time. He didn't know what to do to calm her down. Elsa is in pain. She's hurting so much. And he didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless. Elsa cried so much that she fell asleep.

Jack carried her in his arms and started walking around the ice palace Elsa had created. The first time he had been there, he never got the chance to take a tour. He doesn't even know where Elsa made her bed chambers. He walked down the long hallways and entered every room. So far, he found the bathroom, the kitchen, the dining room, the music room, a library without books, etc. However, he didn't find a bedroom.

_She created so many rooms but there's not a single bedroom? What was she thinking? Sleep on the floor?_

Jack walked around many times and finally, he noticed a small door. Out of all the doors full of decorations, this door was plain. Very plain. He quietly opened it and there it was, Elsa's bed chambers. It was small, compared to the rest of the rooms that she had made. It was smaller than the one she used in Arendelle. He looked around. There was nothing except a small desk and a bed.

Jack walked over to the bed. It was made out of ice. However, it was soft like piles of snow. Jack was amazed. The bed itself, with the blankets and pillows, is made out of ice and snow, but somehow it's nice, warm, and cozy. It's not even hard. It was softer than a sheep's wool.

Jack laid Elsa down on the bed. He pulled the cover up to her shoulders. Looking at her, he wiped away the tears still shedding in her sleep. Jack sat next to her and caressed her hair. How much he wanted for all of her fears and sorrows to go away, but could not do a single thing. He felt so useless. If only he knew how to help her.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. All she needs to do is control her power. If she could create this eternal winter, this ice palace, and even that little snowman and that snow guard out of fear and protection of others, then she could eliminate them too with love and happiness. Of course, her fear overwhelmed her ever since she accidently "killed" him. She became too afraid of herself that she can't control it. She doesn't have the will to. If only he could change her mind.

Elsa stirred making Jack loose his thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Jack. Jack watched her as she sat up fixing her hair and wiping her drool that was never there. She turned to look at Jack and smiled faintly.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa whispered.

Jack smiled back and shook his head. "No, I was just watching you sleep."

Elsa propped up her knees and hugged them. "Jack, I don't know what to do. I'm so afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Elsa sighed. "Afraid of myself." She buried her face. "I'm afraid I might hurt someone else."

Jack hesitated to hug her. The last time she was in pain, he did something awful. He doesn't want to go through that again. He pat her head. "You won't hurt anyone else. I'm here to help you now. We'll do this together."

Elsa looked up at Jack and smiled heartedly. "Really?"

Jack nodded. As they stared at each other, Jack started losing control of himself and leaned closer to her, almost kissing her. But he stopped and turned away. Elsa's heart sank. Jack must still be hurting from before. Elsa wanted to hug and kiss him just like before, but after what had happen, Jack probably doesn't want to anymore. Elsa turned away from Jack trying to hold her tears in. Anna was right, she is locking everyone out. She locked out Anna who tried so desperately to be with her. Now she's pushing Jack away who's she in love with. Maybe this was her destiny, to be alone forever.

Jack glanced back at Elsa. Her face told him that she's was thinking sad thoughts. He sighed. Then he thought of an idea. He grabbed her hand and pulled him towards him. Then he lifted her off the bed. Elsa was surprised.

"Come with me." Jack smiled. He dragged her down the long hallway hurriedly. Elsa was having trouble keeping up with her long dress. He went to the room where he first found her. Using his staff, he blew snow hard enough to open the balcony door. Elsa knew what he was going to do. They were going to jump off the balcony about more than 10,000 ft from the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! So sorry this took so long! Been so busy lately that school's about to start! Thanks for waiting! I promise I'll upload it faster next time *crossed-fingers***

Elsa closed her eyes as she saw the eternal darkness below her. The wind pushed against her as if trying to hold her up. Her heart was beating so fast she thought that it had stopped. Then she heard Jack giggled. She felt his hand lift up her chin and stroke her cheeks.

"Open your eyes, Elsa!"

Elsa slowly opened them and saw that they were flying in the wind. Amazed, she looked back to see her castle standing beautifully on the mountain side. Suddenly, she felt a drop. She clung onto Jack's neck tightly. Jack laughed. Elsa looked up to him and saw that he was teasing her. She frowned.

"That's not funny!"

Jack smirked. "I'm just teasing you." Jack held onto Elsa a little tighter. "Hold on!"

With that, Jack and Elsa dropped fast. Jack could feel Elsa tense up against him. Then he flew away with the wind. Jack slowed down to let Elsa catch her breath. When he was slow enough, she finally opened her eyes once more. Before them, she could see everything covered in snow. She was mesmerized with fear.

"Jack, did I do this? No." Elsa's eyes started to get teary.

Jack wiped her eyes. "Elsa, don't cry. Listen to me, okay?" Elsa stared at Jack. Jack nodded his head. "Now, close your eyes." Elsa closed her eyes. "Take a deep breath."

Elsa listened to Jack's soft voice. The wind quietly kissed her pale skin. She felt lighter somehow. She could feel Jack caress her cheeks softly as if she was a newborn baby.

"Open your eyes, Elsa."

Elsa opened her eyes again. She still saw the same scene before her. But somehow, it was a little different. She just wasn't sure what is.

"Elsa, what you made is beautiful. If you can create this out of fear, think about what you can create with hope and love."

Elsa turned to Jack and stared at him. "But, I don't know how."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "You will. You have to be strong, Elsa. Don't let fear overcome you. I know you can do it."

"Oh, Jack. You make it sound so easy. It's not. You don't understand."

Jack laughed. "Oh, I understand. I mean, come on. I did wake up as a winter spirit, right? I had to learn to make snow and stuff too."

When Jack mentioned that, Elsa turned away. Jack's heart dropped. He shouldn't have mentioned that. Although Elsa had accepted that Jack came back as a winter spirit, he knew that deep down, she still feel guilty about what had happened to him. Then an idea popped up. He knew just where to take her to make her feel less miserable.

"Elsa, l-"

"Jack, let's go back. I don't want to see this anymore."

"But I…"

"Please, Jack." Elsa closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

Jack's heart sank. He turned around and headed back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter. I wanted to make this chapter a bit more intense and add more to it, but somehow I thought against it. LOL! Enjoy!**

Elsa locked herself up in her room ever since they got back. Jack wondered the halls many times over and over hoping that Elsa would come out. He knew somehow he had to get her to love the gift she has.

Thinking back, Jack remembered Elsa as a sweet little girl who was so afraid to touch anything. She was full of fear of herself that she locked herself up. Somehow, he had managed to have her open up to him. He had helped her love her powers for the first time. They would play for as long as they could without getting caught. She would laugh and laugh all day.

"Wait." Jack stopped in his tracks. "She opened up to me that time. How did that happen? What did I do to get her to accept her powers?"

Jack started retracing his steps. "First, I met her by the fiord. I went there every day until she spoke to me. Then we laughed at jokes and had fun fishing. She finally showed me her powers. We played around in the snow that she made. I snuck her out to the lake and we played there as well. She got scared when the king came looking for her. I died. That's it! Well, not a very good way to remember something but I think I got it."

Jack ran to Elsa's chambers. He knocked on the door but Elsa didn't answer. Ignoring that Elsa wanted to be alone for a while, he unlocked the door using his own powers and walked in.

Elsa sat on the bed surprised that Jack came in. He noticed that she was making a mini snowman family on her bed. Somehow, that image of her made him laugh. And of course, she frowned.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack suddenly threw a snowball at her but she ducked. Then before she realized, he tackled her. They laid on the bed with Elsa being surprised and Jack laughing like an idiot.

"What are you doing?!"

Jack lifted his head so that he could look directly into her eyes. "Let's play!"

Elsa frowned. She pushed Jack to the side and sat up. "You're crazy. I'm too old to play childish games."

Jack grabbed her again and pinned her down on the bed. "No one's ever too old to do anything. Come on, Elsa. Are you afraid you might lose?" Although Elsa might be reserved, he knew that she was also quite the competitor.

Elsa pushed Jack to the side again. This time, she laid on top of him. Her braid dangle down the side, almost touching Jack's face. "No! I'm just not in the mood to play right now."

Suddenly, Jack grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. Elsa stayed still for a moment, then suddenly pushed herself off of him. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack turned to his side to look at Elsa, who was sitting at the edge of the bed. "If you're not going to play with me, I'll keep kissing you. And don't lie. I know you like it."

Elsa's face flushed. She turned away hoping he didn't see. "N-no, I don't want to." Elsa couldn't lie that she didn't like the kiss, but it's not like she could admit it either.

She felt him get up. She turned to look at him and saw that he was about to jump on her. Elsa jerked back and rolled off the bed. While getting up, she heard him laugh.

"Nice roll, Elsa."

Elsa was getting frustrated at Jack's mischievous attitude. But somehow, she enjoyed it also. She doesn't know what has gotten in to him, but she liked this side of him.

"Jack, stop this right now."

Jack put his head on his hands and grinned. "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

Elsa grinned. Jack knew that hit the spot. Elsa made a snowball out of thin air and aimed it at him but he dodged. He grabbed his staff and ran out of the room with Elsa chasing after him. Jack flew quickly around the corner while Elsa kept chasing him.

"Hey! That's not fair! I can't fly like you." Elsa said huffing.

She turned the corner and stopped. Before her was the biggest snowball she had ever seen. It had filled up the whole hallway. Jack stood on top of it with the biggest grin she had ever seen on him. Then he winked at her and she knew immediately what that meant. Elsa turned around and started running away. Jack lightly kicked the ball and it went after Elsa followed by Jack.

Elsa ran into the main room with the chandelier. There she stopped and turned to face the ball Jack had made. She held up one hand and waited for it to come. Once it did, Elsa fired an ice ball at it. The collision had made the ball burst into tiny snowflakes all around the room. Jack came in quickly when he heard the explosion. He looked around for signs of Elsa. He saw no signs of Elsa, only piles of snow everywhere.

Suddenly, he heard a sound from behind him. He turned around just in time to catch Elsa trying to tackle him. They both fell onto the snow. They both laughed so hard they couldn't get up. Then they laid there and watched the snowflakes gently falling down from the ceiling.

After a while, Jack turned to look at Elsa. She was laying in his arms just staring at the beautiful scenery. How he wanted this to last forever. Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed Elsa. Elsa didn't seem bothered by it, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it. Jack pulled back just to make sure she wasn't shocked like earlier. When he saw the gentleness and loveliness of her eyes, he kissed her again with more passion.

They kissed side by side like that for a moment. When Elsa caressed his cheeks, Jack pulled away a second time. She felt him shiver at her touch making her think that he might leave again. However, he didn't. He stayed there and stared into her eyes.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's a bit strange."

"What is?"

Without turning his face, he looked away. "This."

Elsa's heart sank. She knew what he meant, but she doesn't want him to leave again. She wanted him to stay there with her. "What do you mean?"

Jack let out a small laugh. "Well, honestly, it feels like I'm molesting you."

Elsa laughed. She had thought he was thinking of something else. "Well, it should be the other way around. I mean, I'm a lot older than you."

Jack smirked. "Well, in fact, I'm still older. Although I still look the same and you've…developed, the fact that I'm still _way_ older than you still lingers. I mean, when we met, you were only eight and I was seventeen. So if you think about it, you're twenty-one right now and I'm, what? Thirty?" Jack paused then laughed. "Gosh, now I feel very old."

Elsa ran her fingers through his hair and laughed. "But you still look seventeen and I look twenty-one. If people could see us right now, they'd say I'm molesting you. That fact still lingers."

They both laughed. Jack stared at Elsa again. Her blue eyes stared back gently. Her pale skin glowed brighter than the snow beneath her. Jack brushed away Elsa's hair that stuck on to her face. Her skin is so smooth he can't help but keep touching it. He traced her jawbone with his fingers. Then he touched her neck softly. No matter how much he wanted to, he can no longer hold back his desire for her.

Jack placed his lips on hers gently, just enough to feel her touch. Her sweet smell made his skin crawl with lust. He peeked at Elsa and saw how much pleasure she is getting just from this. It made him wonder how she will react if he did more than just kissing her.

They kissed passionately without letting go of each other. With every kiss, Elsa felt as if her life is being sucked away and replaced by his. Every touch made her body tremble with desire. So much energy, yet Elsa feel as if her whole body had gone numb. Jack could feel this too. Everywhere that he touched her, it would send some sort of electricity through his body. His muscles would contract every time Elsa moved her hands. Oh, how he love the way she touched him. Her hands are firm yet gentle. The more they kissed, the more intense he would feel her body reacted.

Jack broke free from their blazing kiss. He kissed her neck and rubbed his cheeks against hers. He wanted to touch every part of her body. If he didn't, he feel as if he would die. Jack's hand slid down to her waist then around to her back making her arch. His free hand held hers lovingly. Jack kissed her bare chest. The sensual touch sent chills down her whole body. His left hand slid down to her thigh. Feeling her bare skin there, he went under her dress and pulled his hand all the way up to her hips.

Elsa let out a gasp when Jack did so. Her right hand grabbed a hold of his grey shirt. Jack paused for a second thinking that maybe Elsa didn't have the same idea as he did. But seeing her flushed face and parted rosy lips made him think otherwise. He smiled. Elsa was somewhat annoyed by that look.

"Don't look at me like that." Elsa said turning away.

Jack turned her face back to his. He kissed her sweet lips and rubbed her thigh making her gasp for air. "You look beautiful." Then he grinned. "And your voice is amazing."

Elsa covered her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment. "Jack! Don't say that!"

Jack chuckled. Then he kissed her once more before kissing her neck. Knowing that she made her dress out of ice, he turned her top into snow. The snow slid down her ivory skin revealing her bare chest. Elsa quickly covered her chest with her arms.

"No, don't look." Elsa closed her eyes tightly never feeling so embarrassed before.

Jack smiled and gently moved her arms away. He stared down at her perfect shape. "Elsa, you're beautiful. You can hide as much as you want, but that fact will never change." Elsa opened her eyes to look at him who stared at her with such loving eyes that she couldn't break away. "Remember that, Elsa. You're beautiful. Don't ever let anyone change that."

Suddenly, Elsa felt a tear slid down her cheeks. Not knowing why, tears fell. She neither felt happy nor sad. She felt loved. For once, ever since her parent's death, she felt loved. Elsa tried to wipe away the tears but the more she did, the more it came. Jack wiped her tears and kissed her eyes.

"I love you, Elsa." Jack whispered in her ears.

Elsa smiled whole-heartedly in which she hasn't done so in a very long time. She brushed Jack's hair. She pulled him down and kissed him gently. Then she hugged him. "I love you too, Jack."

Jack smiled. He kissed her once again before going down to her chest. He kissed her cleavage gently feeling Elsa twitch with excitement. His right hand grasped her breast and slightly rubbed it. He heard her let out a moan which made him more excited. He played with her breasts. Her sweet voice filled the room like a sweet melody in a ballroom. With his left hand, he made her skirt fly away in thousands of snowflakes.

Elsa gently pushed Jack away. Jack stared at Elsa stunned. Suddenly, she flipped him over to his back and she sat on top of him.

"It's not fair that I'm completely naked and you're not." Elsa mumbled hoping Jack didn't hear. But he did.

Jack grinned. "Well, I guess we should do something about that then."

Jack sat up with Elsa still in his lap. He kissed Elsa forcefully making Elsa gasp for air. Elsa grabbed his shawl and unbuckled it. Then she took off his shirt hurriedly. Then she pushed him back down on his back.

Jack laughed. Elsa frowned. "What?"

Jack smirked. "Well, someone's in a hurry."

Elsa blushed. "Well…it's not…I'm…"

Jack cut her off by turning to his side making her fall off. He pinned her down brought his hand down to her groin area. Elsa suddenly grabbed his hand on reflex. Jack smiled. He knows she is scared. Actually, he is too. After all, she is his first, and he probably hers as well. Jack kissed her lips and whispered in her ears. When her grip loosened, he slid his hand down all the way. Elsa arched her back and let out a loud moan. She stayed in that position while he stroked her. He kissed her nipple and played it with his tongue.

Both Elsa and Jack knew where this was going. Neither one of them wanted to stop. For all they care, the world could end but their moment would not. Neither of them ever felt a love so strong. The howling wind outside sounded like music to them. The never ending snow glistened as their love went on. Their magical night went on as they lay beneath the glowing stars.


	11. Chapter 11

**I started a new story so i'm going back and forth between the two! so sometimes i confuse myself on which one i'm actually writing! **

**while i was writing this chapter, i didn't really want to write LEMONY stuff but i was like "it's rated M so why not?" lol if you don't like it, just skip the middle part and head straight for the bottom after reading the top part.**

Jack woke up to the whisper of the icy wind. He blinked a couple times to adjust his eyes to the rising sun. He felt a weight on his chest and turned to look at it. There, he saw the most beautiful woman snuggling up to him. Her braid had become undone leaving her hair to settling on the side. Her bare back was showing but was halfway covered by a blanket that Elsa had made the night before.

Jack rose his head a little bit to try to look at her face. Her eyes were shut gently. Her red lips curved into a gentle smile as if she were dreaming of something pleasant. Jack saw that a piece of hair covered her cheek. He reached down and gently removed it, hoping it wouldn't wake her. Jack smiled when she burrowed her face into his bare chest making him think of the night before.

_After Jack had stroked her womanhood, he gave Elsa a deep, aggressive kiss. Elsa returned the kiss. Knowing that he's got her attention occupied, he pressed two fingers inside of her. Elsa let out a loud moan, and then tried to hold in her voice. With each of Elsa's whimper of pleasure, it made it a lot harder for Jack to hold it in. His other hand reached for her breasts, kneading it roughly as his inner beast started to run wild._

* * *

**LEMONY PART**

"_J-Jack! I…I can't…" Elsa whimpered the words that she wasn't actually sure what she was saying._

_When she said that, Jack pulled his fingers out of her leaving a trail of wetness. He stared into her eyes lovingly. He kissed her once more and pulled away from her resting on his elbows. "Elsa, if you don't want to, then I'll stop."_

_Elsa's eyes opened to look up at him with lust. Her face blushed and she looked away. She mumbled something that Jack didn't quite hear. When Elsa noticed that he didn't hear her, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She whispered in his ears, "I want you, Jack. Don't stop."_

_Jack smiled making Elsa blush even more. He kissed her red cheeks grinning as he did it. He spread her legs apart and laid between them. Once again, he stroked her there making her moan softly. Then he put his manhood against hers._

_He looked straight into Elsa's eyes. "Are you sure about this, Elsa? Do you trust me?"_

_Elsa looked at him. Without saying anything, she grabbed him for a deep, compassionate kiss. A hungry kiss, but loving at the same time. It made Jack almost weak to his knees. "Do you have to ask?"_

_Jack smiled. He leaned down closer to Elsa, who put her arms around his neck as if clinging to dear life. This is their first time and they don't know what it would be like. Their hearts raced together. Without warning, Jack thrust inside Elsa. Elsa screamed in pain followed by a whimper. Jack turned to look at her._

"_I'm sorry, Elsa." Jack said as he started pulling away from her._

_However, Elsa held him there. Her opening started to adjust to him. "Don't stop, Jack. It's okay. I can handle it."_

_Tears ran down Elsa's cheeks as the pain subsided. Jack wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll be more gentle."_

_Jack pulled away slowly. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. Then Jack thrust inside again. He repeated this slowly and gently at first. But then his lust became more intense and he moved harder against her. Her moans filled the room making Jack thrust harder and harder each time._

_Elsa rolled her hips along with him. Jack pulled away from her arms. Supporting himself with his hands, he thrust deeper and deeper inside her. Elsa was feeling so hot. Blood rushed through her veins. She could hear her own heart beat growing stronger and stronger with each time that Jack was inside her. Suddenly, she felt tingly down there. It was as if all of her blood rushed to one place and was about to burst._

"_J-Jack! I-I feel…" She couldn't say the rest of the words._

_Jack felt the same. With each thrust, he felt something gather to the tip of his manhood. "Elsa, I'm going to…"_

_With that, they both came at the same time. Elsa let out a loud moan while Jack groaned. He laid on top of her, both panting. Their bodies were sweating although there were snow around them. Jack turned to look at Elsa who had her eyes closed. His hazy view of her looked so beautiful. He leaned over and kissed her._

* * *

Jack had taken her purity. He knew he would be responsible for her now if she ever were to be with child. Then something hit him. For sure he knew he could touch her, kiss her, and love her. But can he really have a child with her? All these questions came in a rush like a broken dam. He had to know if he were truly going to stay with her forever. He didn't mind if they couldn't have children together, but what if that's not what Elsa was thinking. He wants her to be happy, but would she actually be happy with a person whom no one could even see?

Jack quickly slid out from under her. He put his clothes back on quickly. Before leaving, he kissed the sleeping Elsa hoping that he would be back before she wakes up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Woo! Been a while since I last updated! Been super busy babysitting the last few days that I'd get so tired by the time I get home. **

**So since school is starting, I might not be able to update as much as I would have hoped. I was hoping that I finish this story before school started. Well, enough about me! XD**

**This chapter is a little longer than usual. There's more Jack and Elsa lemony scene in here. I didn't think I was going to have another scene like this so soon cause I wanted them to have a more romantic image before Jack leaves again, but before I knew it, it was already on the page so I was like "Oh fuck it. don't want to rewrite it" (excuse my language XP)**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

It was still very early, early enough to still see the moon out. Jack sat down on a branch and sighed happily. Then he heard a soft voice.

"Jack." It was a lot softer than usual since it was to be morning soon.

"Hey, Moony." Jack said smiling to himself. "I was hoping to talk to you before you went to sleep."

"You should already know that I don't sleep." Moon said. "Plus, if you wanted to talk to me, you could've just followed me. The sun is up on this side so I don't have much time."

Jack shook his head. "No. I can't afford to go so far right now."

The moon stayed silent for a little bit. "I see. You actually went and done it."

Jack's face turned as red as a tomato. "W-what do you mean?" He tried to hide it.

Moon chuckled. "Don't hide from me. I mean, you did do it right under my nose."

Jack gave a nervous laugh. "I guess you caught me." Then he looked up to the moon. "Was I not suppose to?"

Moon's voice got softer and softer as the minute passed by. "Well, there's really nothing wrong with it. But….oh you know what, my time here is done." With that, Moon's voice disappeared completely. Jack finally looked up to see that moon has disappeared from the sky.

Jack threw his head back and let out an annoyed grunt. "Oh great." Jack sat there for a bit thinking to himself. _What was Moony going to say? There's nothing wrong but? Damn it._ Jack sighed and smiled to himself. "Guess I'll have to follow Moony to know. But I should go tell Elsa first."

* * *

When Elsa awoke, Jack was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself. She stood up and looked around the room.

"Jack?"

No answer. This made Elsa worry. Did he leave? Will he come back? Then something hit her. She remembered hearing from her mother that some men will take advantage of a woman, and after they are done, they leave without saying a word. This made Elsa worry even more. Is that who Jack really is? Elsa hugged herself. She doesn't want to believe it. Maybe Jack just went out somewhere. But as the hour pass by, she started to doubt everything. Maybe what she thought was real really wasn't. Even though Jack said he loved her, maybe he was lying. Words can be so easily passed around.

Elsa started to feel cold. She started shivering. It's true that the cold never bothered her, but for the first time, she felt cold. When Elsa accidently hurt Anna, she felt scared. When Elsa killed Jack, she felt dreadful. When her parents died, she felt fear and loneliness. Now that Jack left, she felt cold and empty. It wasn't that her skin felt cold, but her heart. It was like the ice that she tried controlling had finally froze her heart.

Suddenly, she felt a strong wind behind her. She didn't want to turn around in case it was her imagination that Jack came back. She had her hopes up, but she doesn't want to do it another time. She's done too many and her hopes kept breaking each time.

"Elsa."

His voice was sweet honey to her ears. Elsa felt a sudden release of pressure that has been building up inside of her. Then tears flowed down her cheeks like a stream. She trembled in happiness, and in fear. She hoped she hadn't gone crazy and thought she heard Jack's voice.

"Elsa, what's wrong? You're trembling."

Elsa felt strong hands turn her around. Jack saw the look on her eyes. It was fear of being left behind. He quickly hugged her thinking that it would somehow relieve that fear. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm here, Elsa. I'm sorry I left you alone like that. I thought I would be back before you woke up." Jack could feel Elsa sobbing in his chest. He held her tighter and whispered. "Elsa. I promise, with my soul, that I will never leave you nor would I betray you. I will always be here for you, Elsa. I love you."

He could feel Elsa smile and nod. He held her tighter than ever before. After a few moments, he lifted her face up with his fingers on her chin. He looked tenderly into her eyes letting her know that she can trust him. Then he kissed her eyes as if doing so could stop her from crying. Elsa looked up at him. She stared at his icy eyes that were supposedly brown once a upon a time ago.

She hated herself for making him like this. She only she was able to control it then, maybe it would be different. But, in a way, she was glad it turned out the way it did. If she was able to control it then, then they wouldn't be where they are now. He would've been married ages ago with a family. She wouldn't been so miserable her whole life, and maybe found someone too. But she didn't want to find someone, she wanted Jack.

Jack can see that she was thinking to herself again. Sometimes, he wished she would just say it out loud so he would know what she was thinking about. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell she was desperate and miserable at first, but it changed to being satisfied. It made him think. Maybe she was thinking if she would be happy with him or not. That thought made his insides turn. Of course, he's happy with her and at the moment, she seems content too. However, he never stopped thinking if she'll doubt their relationship.

Just as he was about to have deeper thoughts, he noticed that a strand of Elsa's platinum hair fell from her bare shoulders. He reached his hand over and fixed it properly. Then he finally took in the whole picture. Elsa's hair was down and wavy. Although it was a bit messy, he loved the thought that it was his doing that made it that way. He smirked making Elsa's eyes widen with confusion. Jack loved her cupid face on how it curved so naturally. Then he leaned in and kissed that cherry red lips he adored. He just couldn't have enough of her. He's becoming addicted to Elsa.

Jack gently pushed Elsa down on her back. His lips never parting from hers, his hands instantly took the blanket that separated them away. Elsa gasped as his hand went straight between her legs.

"J-Jack!?" Elsa moaned surprisingly as he fingered her.

Finding so much pleasure in just hearing her angelic voice, Jack pushed his finger as deep as he could. Elsa yelped as her fingers instantly sank into Jack's back.

Elsa whimpered loudly. "Jack, no. It's morning-" Her voice broke off when Jack rubbed her faster and rougher. It sting a bit, but it felt so wonderful all at once.

"-Elsa…" Jack whispered into Elsa's left ear. He kissed her neck tenderly down to her bosom. His lips found its way to her nipple and his tongue knew what to do. Jack spread her legs using his own. With his free hand, he massaged her open breast. By this time, Elsa was already moaning loudly. Luckily for them, no one was near to hear them at all.

Finally, no longer being able to contain his inner beast, Jack quickly took off his clothes. He put his length at her opening and penetrated without any warning. Elsa let out a loud yell at the sudden movement. Then she whimpered as Jack continued to thrust roughly inside her while she was adjusting to him.

It was painful, yet all at once, it felt too good. Unlike earlier when they had made love, Elsa couldn't contain her voice at all. Every thrust felt like she was being ripped in two. Tears came to her eyes as both pain and pleasure teased her.

Suddenly, she felt Jack pull her up. Her eyes opened as Jack seated her on his lap. Her legs straddle him. Jack saw tears at the corner of her eyes and wiped them away. He kissed her tenderly and put his face between her neck and shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Jack panted. "I couldn't help myself."

Elsa heard his voice quiver at the last sentence. Not wanting her tears to ruin the moment, Elsa rolled her hips against him. She put her hands on his shoulders and continued to roll her hips in a constant rhythm. Jack softly moaned as Elsa picked up her pace. Elsa closed her eyes as she started to climb to her climax. Suddenly, she felt his strong hands at her ribcage lifting her up. He put her face down, although she held herself up on all four.

Not exactly sure what Jack was doing, she felt him get behind her. He held her hips as she turned to look at him confused. Suddenly, Jack thrust roughly inside her making her head snap back to the front. She let out a loud yell, feeling her body shake from the new position. Jack kept at a constant pace, thrusting in and out roughly. He felt her body quiver and knew she was at her climax. Jack thrust inside her rougher and faster than ever before. Then he let go inside of her, also feeling her hot liquid ooze onto him.

As he pulled himself out, Elsa collapsed onto the floor. "Elsa!"

Jack was startled and began worrying that he might've been too rough on her. He picked up her small frame and held her close. Her eyes were close, but she was panting with a faint smile on her lips.

"Jack, what was that?" Elsa panted as if she had just run the marathon.

Jack laughed. He laid her down and snuggled up behind her. His held her naked body against his, feeling like he should go for another round, but thought against it. "Just a little something to remember me by."

Elsa froze. Jack could feel it too. She turned her head to look at him. Jack could see that fear once more. But he laughed. "No, silly. I'm not leaving." He kissed her head. "Well, not for long anyways."

Elsa was confused. "What do you mean?"

Jack smiled. "I need to do something. But I'll be back, I promise. Be here when I get back?"

Elsa smiled and nodded, relieved that he wasn't leaving her. "Okay. But come through the front door next time. I made it for a reason. Can't have you just popping in and out of the balcony all the time."

Jack laughed. "Alright. I will."

After a few moments, Jack got dressed. Elsa quickly made another dress since Jack dismembered hers into thousands of snowflakes. She walked him to the door where they kissed good-bye. She closed the door behind him and sighed happily. She has never felt so happy. They were almost like newlyweds. Elsa giggled at the thought. Just as she was about to make way up the stairs, she heard rustling outside. Thinking it might be Jack who came back forgetting something, Elsa quickly opened the doors to find something she did not expect.

* * *

***mumbles to self* should've done this ages ago**

**yes yes, I should've explained the scenes so that it would make sense with the movie Frozen (not owned by me, of course)**

**if you haven't realized by now, I'm practically lining my story up with the movie Frozen. at the end, there will be Rise of the Guardians scenes too but you'll have to wait to see how this all fit together**

**okay, getting back to this particular scene. It's the part right before Hans shows up with a whole bunch of people. Remember the part where he sees her close the doors? WALLA! Dum dum DUM! yes, she opens the door thinking it was Jack but it's not! hahahahahahaha...okay...sorry got carried away lol**

**so in the next chapter, it would change to the next scene of Frozen excluding Anna and Kristoff...which is...ah great, can't remember when Elsa shows up again...yeah, I can't remember...i think I have to watch the movie again for that part (-_-)**

**I would like to use this opportunity to thank all of you who have read my story so far! and plus all those who wrote reviews, thanks so much! if it weren't for you guys, i would've given up on this story ages ago. And those who favorited it, you guys make me motivated to finish this! *tears of happiness* I won't disappoint you guys! There's only a few more chapters left! stay tune!**


	13. Chapter 13

**woah! been ages since I wrote this! sorry to keep you all waiting! hope you'll enjoy this. let me know how you like it**

* * *

Jack flew away smiling. He loves Elsa, there's no question about that. She made him feel complete. Although it's a bit weird that he knew her as a child before the incident. But however, he's glad that happened. If it didn't, he doesn't know what he'd be doing now. He's probably wouldn't be as happy as he is now.

Jack let the wind push him along. He flew over the clouds and across the great forest below. He flew over mountains high and across the great ocean. Finally, he came upon a small town. There, he landed on a tree branch and watched the little town asleep. He looked up to the moon and smiled embarrassingly.

"Hey." Jack said, scratching his head. "I'm back."

The moon didn't reply. Jack wasn't sure what's up, but he knows the moon is listening. "So, I want to ask you a question."

Still no reply. Jack shrugged. "So, you know. Elsa and I, well, you know. We're in love."

"Jack." The moon finally spoke. "Although I'm happy for you, but it's not going to work."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Jack, if you haven't realized by now, I will tell you. Jack, you are a spirit. The spirit of winter. Elsa is human. That kind of love is forbidden. I suggest you stop before you get hurt."

Jack's heart dropped. "No." He shook his head. "But we…"

"I should've stopped you earlier, before things got out of hand. But that's too late. You've already altered her fate. You need to stop now before it's too late for her as well."

Jack froze. "What do you mean?"

The moon didn't reply. Jack's heart sank deeper and deeper as the time went by. He got off the branch and started walking around in circles. "So…so are you saying I'm changing her fate by being with her? No, no, no. That can't be. Then why did you send me to her?!" Jack yelled at the moon.

Jack waited for a long time for the moon to reply. "I sent you to her to help her control her own fears. I didn't think you'd fall in love with her. She is destined for great things. But if you keep interfering, she won't be."

Jack stopped. He felt his whole body stop in time. Not even his cold heart seemed to be beating anymore. "Are you saying she will die if I stay with her?"

The moon didn't reply. Jack collapsed to the ground. He put his hands in his face and sobbed. "No, that can't be. There's got to be another way. No."

"There is one way."

Jack shot up and looked at the moon. "What is it?"

* * *

Jack flew back to the ice castle to find it in ruins. He doesn't know what happened. The bridge was broken. The doors hit into thousands of pieces. He ran to the open room where he first found her. There was arrows and ice spikes all over the room. His cold heart raced. He knows something isn't right. Immediately, Jack flew back to Arendelle where a storm was coming. He knew that something happened. Someone came and took her. But they don't even realize what was in store for them. Elsa was far from being able to control her powers.

When he got there, a strong blizzard circled the entire kingdom. Even if he was a winter spirit, he can't even see clearly through this. He knows that Elsa is in big trouble. Her heart is in disarray. She is scared and afraid. And he knows that if he doesn't find her soon, it would be the end of Arendelle. Even worse, her life.

In this kind of storm, he can't even hope to fly around. He landed roughly, tumbling backwards as the storm became fiercer. He ran around until he found something familiar. He knew where to go and found the castle not too long afterwards. He opened the front doors and ran inside. He saw many people inside huddled together trying to keep warm. Some men ran towards the door and closed it. Of course, they didn't see him. However, some of the younger kids did. They stared at him with awe. He smiled at them but then ran away looking for Elsa.

He ran down the hallway and saw ice spikes all over. Then he saw an open window. He doesn't quite know what happened here but he's sure someone jumped out of the window after being trapped. He then turned around and headed towards the dungeon. Surely, they'd keep her there being "dangerous" as they said.

When he got there, he saw a cell that the wall had been blown away. He knew that was Elsa's doing. He dashed out after her knowing she couldn't have gone too far. He ran for what seemed like hours. There were ships sinking and raising out of the frozen water. He dodged them trying not to fall in because it would take too long to get out again. And if he could, he'd like to save his strength. Just then, he heard a faint voice. A weak voice. He turned around and headed towards it.

As he ran, the voice got a bit louder. But it was very weak. It sounded like it was suffering from a horrible disease. Then he saw her, Anna. He was devastated from what he saw. Elsa never explained to him what had happened when Anna visited her at the ice castle. But from the looks of it, he knows that she had struck Anna the same as she had him a long time ago. He was lucky that the moon chose to rise him. But Anna may not get the same treatment. He needed to help her. How sad will Elsa be if Anna died? Jack didn't want to find out.

He ran up to her and tried to get her to calm down, but she didn't see him. No matter how much he yelled at her, she walked right through him without hearing a single word. Jack tried pulling her but his hands went through her as well. Then Jack thought of something. He stepped back. Using his staff, he forced the wind to push Anna away. He needed her to get to somewhere safe where he can take out the ice in her heart. He tried a couple times pushing Anna that way, and it worked. She was starting to turn without even realizing it.

But then, all of a sudden, the wind stopped. Everything stopped. Even the snowflakes paused in mid-air. Jack looked around and saw a huge buff guy a distance away. He seemed to be calling for Anna. Jack smiled. Luckily, Anna yelled out his name. Jack used that and carried it with his wind towards the guy. The guy noticed and ran towards Anna. That's when Jack saw what was happening. Not too far off, Elsa was sprawled on the ice, crying. Hans stood over her and took out his sword. Jack flew as fast as he can to stop it. Just then, Anna ran in front of Hans and froze immediately. The sword broke off in between Anna's fingers giving such an impact that even Jack was forced back.

When Jack sat up, Elsa had already hovered over Anna, crying her heart out. She hung there crying. Jack didn't know what to do. He had wanted to help Anna. He had wanted to help Elsa. But he couldn't. Once the ice in her heart completely spreads, it's too late. Just a moment after, something changed. Anna's heart melted and color came back to her face. Anna and Elsa cried in joy.

After Anna declared her love for her sister, Elsa's face lighten up. "Love." Jack was a bit confused why Elsa said that. Then suddenly, she raised her hands. Jack was so amazed at what he saw. The snow began to gather and flew up into the sky. That moment, he knew that everything is going to be alright now. Elsa and Anna hugged again. Elsa peeked at Jack and smiled. But her smile faded as Jack gently stepped back and flew away.

* * *

It was a few years after that event. Jack gloomily watched over a town. Some children were playing tag and running around. Even watching a happy moment like this, Jack couldn't bring himself to smile. Just then, a little girl was pushed to the ground. Jack watched on as no one defended her. He didn't even feel like jumping in and cursed himself for being so. Another little girl came up to them and pushed them back. She helped the girl up and they ran off to build a snowman. Jack smiled at this. It reminded him so much of Elsa and Anna.

Jack decided to play with them. He created more snow so that they could build a whole family of snowmen. The other kids soon joined them. Soon, they started throwing snowballs at each other and having a blast. Jack played with them for a while. But soon left when none of them noticed him.

He missed her. He wanted to go back and stay with her. He didn't even say good-bye. But, he knows he shouldn't. He couldn't. He thought about what the moon had said to him. There was only one way they could forever be together. The only option Jack had for them to be able to live together. He shook his head. No. He can't ask that of her. That would be selfish. It's wrong.

As Jack sat there, he heard two women gossiping. "Did you hear? Weselton is preparing for war."

The other woman spoke. "I heard! I also heard that they're negotiating with Arendelle."

Jack's ears perked right up. "What?"

The first woman was in shock. "Oh? What about?"

"Apparently, they want the queen to surrender. They want to give her a trial because of what she did before."

"Oh, you mean that event? The one that she brought winter to Arendelle? But I thought it was all a misunderstanding."

"Apparently, the duke of Weselton is highly offended and wish for her to come off the throne. Basically, I think he just wants to hang her."

The other woman shouted in agreement. "Who wouldn't? Only the devil can make sorcery like that. She should be hanged. The people of Arendelle must be bewitched to let a witch like that rule!"

Suddenly, a snowball hit her flat in the face. Then a pile of snow dropped in on her burying her deep. Jack was hovering above them. He was angry. Elsa is not like that. She was confused, but now she's controlling it so wonderfully. He has to get back to her. He needs to save her.

* * *

When Jack returned to Arendelle, everything was chaotic. Although with Elsa's new powers and the land seemed richer than ever, people were beginning to panic. Amongst them were the talk of war. Many said that the queen should step down. Many said that they should go to war. So many disagreements and arguments.

Jack quickly flew towards the castle and hung outside of a window where he can see a room full of old men. They were all seated by a long rectangular table. Many were at least in their early 60's. Only a few were at least in their early 30's. Amongst them, with her back to the window, Jack's heart fluttered as it did a long time ago.

There she was, sitting as elegantly as she's always done so. Her hair in a tight up-do. Instead of her elegant icy gown, she wore a darker set of clothing. Not just the color, but the design as well. It almost made her look scary, even from the back.

"What should we do?" An older man spoke out.

"I think we should go to war. Meet them upfront and let them know who we are." Jack assumed that was the general.

All these chattering, but Elsa made no move. She sat there listening to their bickering, as if she was part of the wall. Without anyone noticing, the room got colder and colder. Ice started to form on her chair and the floor. The glass on the windows started to form a thin layer of ice. The large mirror on the wall was no longer visible.

Just then, a man blurted out something he shouldn't have said. "The queen should step down and let the princess take over."

At that moment, icicles immediately formed from the ceiling as low as the chandeliers. Snow began to drop from out of nowhere. A cold icy blast burst from within the queen. The men finally saw the fog coming from their breaths. The room was no longer hot and smelly. It was cold and dangerous.

Elsa didn't speak. Neither did the forty-something men. They all stared at her, waiting for her to make a move. No one dared to move an inch or breathe louder than the still wind. Jack can feel the shiver go down his spine. This is truly what cold is.

Elsa finally move her right hand to move the loose strand of hair in her face. "Gentlemen, please be calm."

Of course, no one was calm. Although they can pretend very well, fear filled their eyes. There was only a few who were still actually breathing like normal. Jack was very shocked to hear her voice. A long time ago, her voice would be full of fear and anxiety. But now, it was strong and fierce. Sharper than a knife and colder than ice. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel this was his doing.

"I understand your concerns. However, I do not plan to step down anytime soon, Officer Jenkins." Elsa said as her icy cold eyes found him. He quickly ducked his head as she laid eyes on him. "I do not ever plan to let my sister, Anna, take on such burden. Please remember that. Or I shall have to help you remember it."

Officer Jenkins gasped at her words and shrunk back. Some of the other officers avoided her eyes as well. But Elsa ignored this. Instead, she turned to the general. "General, how many men do we have?"

"I would say about 50,000 combat-ready military men." He spoke without even flinching. Instead, Jack could see it in his eyes that he was actually enjoying it. Jack wanted to hiss at him for being such a sadist.

"Would that be enough?" Elsa's voice as calm and cold as ever.

"Not nearly enough. Against Weselton, we need at least about 100,000 combat-ready men."

"What about those in training?" Another officer joined in the conversation.

"Well, if we added those in, it would be sufficient. But sending in men who doesn't even know how to hold a sword right would be a waste."

They stayed silent for a moment longer. Elsa sighed. "What about men who are almost done with their training? Can we send them?"

"Well, I guess I could speed it up. But even if we have the numbers, we don't have enough equipment to go to war."

Elsa quickly turned her head away. "Iron Master."

An older man lifted his head up. "Yes, your highness?"

"Can you make enough equipment by the end of the month?" Elsa asked eagerly.

He sighed and shook his head. "If we pull all of the iron workers for day and night without rest, we might. But rushing like that would make the equipment less useful. You might as well send them in naked."

"If I were to send you more workers, will you be able to pull it off?" Elsa was persistent.

He sighed again. "I'm sorry, your highness. But what can I do with workers who's never experienced in making swords? It would take even twice as long just to train them."

There was silence in the room again. But gradually, the officers began to gossip about the selfish heart of a queen in power. Although Elsa can hear them, she didn't say anything. The room was less cold now. It actually felt quite nice with the heat outside. Jack wanted to swoop in and hold Elsa to ease her worries. But this meeting was far too serious for him to do that. And plus, who knows how Elsa would react after a few years of being apart from him.

"If…" Elsa began. The room fell silent again. All eyes were on her, waiting to hear what she has to say. Some eyes were filled with agony, distress, anger. Some were filled with hope and faith. She hesitated and sighed. "If I was able to give you more time, can you do it?"

Jack gasped as well as everyone in the room. She had meant that she's willing to use her powers to stall time. Jack haven't seen her for several years, he doesn't know how far she's gotten with controlling her powers. But from the eyes of the men in the room, it gave him an approximate answer.

"Well…I…I guess it would." The Iron Master was quite shocked.

The meeting soon came to an end. As soon as the doors opened, Anna came bouncing in to greet Elsa. It was almost like she doesn't even know what's happening in the kingdom.

"Elsa! How was the meeting? It took longer than I thought it would. I mean, I thought it was never going to end. I was standing out there for so long that I thought you all left through some sort of secret passageway and left me all alone out there. So how was it? What did you talk about?" Anna seemed to have said all in one breath.

Elsa's face gently smiled. However, Jack can see that it wasn't as gentle as it used to be. "It's alright. We talked about the same as usual. You know, boring stuff."

Jack was a bit angry at Elsa's secretiveness. Anna had the right to know. After all, she's the princess of this kingdom. If anything ever happened to Elsa, Anna is next in line. Plus, Anna should be sharing the duty as well. As if Anna read Jack's mind, she started blurting out the same things he just thought of.

Elsa sighed. "Oh, Anna. I'll never be able to get anything by you."

Anna put her hands on her hips. "You've done it for years! I'll never let you hide from me again."

They started giggling at their little conversation. The maids who walked by giggled as well. Before they left the room, Elsa turned back and looked out the window a second after Jack hid himself. He couldn't face her. He wouldn't know what to say. It's not as if saying he was sorry would solve anything. He promised that he'd come back and stay with her for good, but he didn't. He sighed heavily as he followed them to a more secluded area.

* * *

They sat down by the patio looking out to the garden. The maids brought tea and chocolate snacks. Anna stuffed her face with it while Elsa took tiny bites. They began talking about the meeting when Jack swarm in near a bush. He knew that Elsa would've spotted him if he just waltz on in.

"What?!" Anna pounded her fists on the table as she stood up. Elsa had just told her about the offer she made with the Iron Master. "But Elsa, it's been years since you've used your powers to that extent! I mean, last time you did it was that huge ol' storm you gave Arendelle. I know you can control your powers now, but this is war. Can you really control it at that time? Can you really protect Arendelle with all you have without breaking apart?"

Elsa sighed. "Well, there's a first time for everything, right? And, I'm queen of Arendelle. I can't just let my kingdom fall so easily."

"Elsa, why don't we take their offer? You step down from the throne and let me take over. At least we'll be spared from going to war."

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "Anna, you forget. This is the Duke of Weselton we're talking about. Do you really think he'd stop at getting me to step down?" Anna only stared at her sister. Elsa sighed and set her elbow on the table while rubbing her forehead. "I'm sure he'll plan to trap me and hang me. Then he'll take over by claiming you are a witch and hang you as well."

Anna stayed silent as she sat down. Elsa was right. Though they don't know what the Duke is planning, it felt that Elsa's prediction was right.

"But, Elsa…I think I may be able to hold him off as well. I know I may not be as intelligent as you, but I think I can come up with something." Anna mumbled.

Elsa put her hand down and smiled. She reached over to Anna who reached back. They held hands as if comforting each other. "I know, Anna. That's why I'm having you study. I know you hate it, but it's for the sake of the kingdom."

Anna's face frowned. "Elsa! What are you saying? You'll never-"

Elsa cut her off. "Do you really think I can last that long on the throne?!" Elsa raised her voice as icy wind blew from her body.

Anna's face showed shock and fear as she pulled her hand back. Elsa saw the distress on her face and immediately calmed. "I'm sorry, Anna. But think about it. Although I may be queen now and the people may seem to have forgiven me, but I am still a monster to them." Anna was about to cut her off again but Elsa raised her hand to silent her. "With war coming, they'll start to blame everything on me. And eventually, they'll riot and throw me out themselves."

"Is that why you're acting so cold to everybody?"

Elsa's face showed disappointment. "Yes. As long as they are afraid of me, I can still protect them. But this peaceful reign won't last. Eventually, you'll have to step up. That's why I'm preparing you for that moment."

Tears formed in Anna's eyes and dropped like rain. Elsa hugged her and let her sob quietly in her arms. Elsa looked up to the blue sky before setting her eyes by the bush where Jack was. She gently pushed Anna away and walked towards him.

"Elsa?" Anna was a bit confused.

As Elsa came closer to where Jack was, the air around them became thin. Her pale hands began to form icy particles. The ground she stepped on left ice on them. Even the tea they were having was completely frozen. Within moments, Elsa shot icy darts towards Jack, who dodged it easily. She continued to shoot darts at him as he flew around the garden. Luckily, they were alone so no one got hurt. As he flew into the sky, Elsa made a long spike that grazed the clothing on his back. Jack tumbled down harshly and barely dodged another spike aimed at him. He jumped away and turned the darts aimed at him into a pile of snow.

"Elsa! Stop!" Jack yelled.

But she didn't stop. Anger filled her eyes and heart, clouding her judgment. She continued to aim at him, persistent on killing him. At first, it was just darts and spikes. Eventually, she upped her game. She started sending snow mists at him. One touch and it froze immediately. Although Jack could melt it as easily as she made them, when it grazed him, it was a pain to heal it. It burned through his clothes and his skin.

Anna wasn't sure what was happening. All she know was Elsa was going out of control. And there was a man. A young man who had the same power as Elsa. He even had some of the same characteristics as her. But he can fly? But, why was Elsa so angry at him? Why is she trying to kill him? Who is he? Anna quickly ran towards Elsa and hugged her from behind, which startled her.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed.

Elsa looked back at Anna and lost her guard for a moment. Jack took that opportunity to strike. He formed a snowball and threw it at her. But Elsa felt the wind and turned her focus back on him. She brought out her inner energy so strong, it blew Anna and Jack away. The snowball dissolved in thin air. Immediately, she brought her hands up and a thousand icy darts and snow mists formed around her. There was even icy flames that formed. Jack quickly got up fast enough to observe the situation. This was a very bad situation. Not only would she hurt, or end up killing him, but Anna could die as well. He needed to end this in one shot.

Jack raised his staff in front of him, holding it with two hands crossing it. A silent wind picked up from underneath him and swirled around his body. Icy particles began to form. He had hoped he'd never have to use this on anyone, much less Elsa. As soon as Elsa released her attack, Jack released his. Elsa's darts, mists, and flames flew like the speed of light at him. But Jack didn't flinch. His wind carried the particles aggressively towards her that even the castle shook. All the darts, mists, and flames melted away as soon as his particles touched it. It carried all the way to Elsa, but Jack stopped it before it touched her. Instead, he transported behind her and knocked her out with a single hit.

When Anna came to, Jack was holding onto Elsa. Her unconscious body laid in his arms. Anna wasn't quite sure what the situation is. But looking at how his tender eyes set upon Elsa, his soft stroke on her cheek, his soft whispers in her ears, Anna assumed they had a relationship. Which was quite surprising since Elsa never seemed to have any interests in men, much less a younger man. When she got up, she was quite surprised. Starting from a spot not too far from them, there formed an icy ring. Everything in its path was perfectly frozen, almost like ice sculptures made a beautiful scenery.

Anna stepped towards the ring, but Jack stopped her before she went any further. "Don't touch it." Jack commanded. "You'll freeze as soon as you do. And there's nothing that can be done to turn you back."

Anna stopped and stared at Jack. With a wave of his hand, the ice broke into tiny pieces and dissolved into thin air. Anything that was touched by it, such as bushes, chairs, stepping stones, also dissolved.

Anna gulped. "What…what…"

"It's called a Freeze Zone. It's very dangerous and should never be used unless necessary."

Anna glared at Jack. "Are you saying you used this on Elsa?"

Jack sighed. "It was the only way to stop her." Suddenly, Jack's head snapped towards Anna. "Wait, you can see me?"

Anna stared at him like he was crazy. "Well, duh. Of course I can see you. What? Are you supposed to be invisible now?" Jack stayed silent as he tried to consume everything. That made Anna even more confused. "Wait, what are you saying? Are you saying you're some sort of spirit?"

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah…that's right."

Anna started freaking out. "Oh my gosh! Are you a ghost? Was my sister just fighting with a ghost? Does that mean she was trying to exorcise you?"

Jack laughed. "No! I'm not a ghost…in a way."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "Instead of trying to explain everything right now, why don't we bring Elsa to her room? I'm not sure how other people would react to this situation."

Anna agreed. On Jack's instructions, Anna carried Elsa up to her room to avoid any suspicions. Everyone who met them, she would explain Elsa fainted from stress. Although she declined any offers to visit the Royal Physician. When she reached Elsa's room, Jack was already there waiting to take Elsa from her. He laid her down on the bed gently and covered her up. Anna immediately grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the table.

"Spill it, mister!" Anna demanded. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to make her pissed enough to kill you for it?"

Jack sighed. "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning."

* * *

**so how was it? please leave reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heads up! This chapter has a lemony scene at the end. ;P**

* * *

They sat there silently without looking at each other. They can hear Elsa's soft breathing as she slept. Anna sighed deeply as she turned to look at Elsa.

"You love her, don't you?"

Jack eyed her. "Haven't you been listening to anything I just told you?"

Anna nodded. "I heard, I heard! I just wanted to confirm it."

Jack sighed. "Of course, I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. That's why I did what I did, to protect her."

"What a cruel fate the world has for her. First, she's born with supernatural powers. Then she has to live with it without anyone knowing to protect them. Now that she's met a man, she's not able to love him to her content. Why?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know."

"Is she supposed to be alone for the rest of her life? Why is the world doing this to her? She's the most kind, sincere, and loving person in the whole world. Even when everyone hates her and wants her killed, she still is willing to protect them. How can it do this to her?!" Anna screamed in frustration.

Jack reached his hand out and took Anna's. "Anna, stay calm."

Anna deeply sighed. Then she looked at their hands. "It's warm."

Jack blushed and moved his hand. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. But I'm still surprised. You became a winter spirit after she struck you. Don't you hate her?"

Jack chuckled. "No, not at all. In fact, I feel pretty guilty about it. It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have taken her out that day. But I had to. I had to see her 's the only thing I was thinking about." He smiled. "But at the same time, I'm quite glad I did what I did. If we hadn't gone out that day, then we wouldn't have met like this. We wouldn't have loved each other like this."

Anna stared at Jack for a moment and smiled. "So _this_ is true love."

Jack was a bit surprised at her words. Anna waved him off. "Sorry to blurt that out."

"What about you and Kristoff? Didn't you two hit it off?"

Anna shrugged. "We did. But, eventually, we went our separate ways."

"Why?"

Anna frowned. "Because that idiot keeps claiming that he can't marry the princess."

"Well, you are the princess. Don't you have to marry into royalty?"

Anna slammed her hands on the table shaking everything in the room. "If you're talking about Hans, I rather hang myself than marry him."

Jack was shocked. "Well, I never mentioned him…but okay…I get it."

Anna sat down with a bump. "Humph! That jerk."

After a long silence, Anna started mumbling to herself. "So, you guys did it yet?"

Jack was shocked to hear those words. His face immediately turned bright red and he looked away. "T-that's none of your business!"

Anna smiled. "So you did? Wow, I never thought Elsa would be that type. She's always so elegant, so refiened, you know?"

Jack stood up embarrassed. "Why are we talking about this? Shouldn't we be talking about what we should do when Elsa wakes up?"

"Well, what should you do then?" A voice can be heard from the bed.

Both Jack and Anna jumped up when they heard that voice. Their heads turned to see Elsa sitting up comfortably on the bed. Her hair a bit messy and loose. It covered her face and bit. She stood up from the bed and straightened out her gown. She walked towards them like an iceberg towards a ship. Both Anna and Jack can feel the chill pouring from Elsa's body. Every step she took, ice formed beneath her. When she came face to face with them, the whole room was covered with ice.

"Jack." Elsa said sternly. Just from that single word, Jack can tell she has much resentment.

"Elsa." Jack barely managed a whimper. "I'm sorry."

But instead of saying anything else, she turned her attention towards Anna. "Leave us." Her voice was cold and commanding. Anna couldn't say anything and just left.

Elsa turned back to Jack after confirming Anna's absence. "What do you want?"

Jack's cold heart felt like its being shattered once again. It feels like it did before when she struck him years ago. Even worse than it did. "Elsa, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you going to say it was all a big misunderstanding? That you had reasons to leave without consulting me first? Jack, I thought you were better than that. But you're not. After sharing a bed with me, you left without any notice. How could you do that and still show your face in front of me, Jack?"

Her words were so sharp and cold, Jack couldn't breathe. No matter what he said, it won't change the fact that he left her without telling her. All he could do was let her unleash her anger at him.

"I used to believe you that what you said was true. And now, you're nothing but a pathetic liar. I can't believe I fell for that. I shouldn't have trusted you. _'I'll be your guardian'_. What a load of shit!" Elsa spat at him.

Jack snapped. "Did you really think I wanted to leave? Of course not! I wanted to stay with you for the rest of our lives. Sure, maybe I did leave after what happened between us, but my love and desire for you always stayed the same all these years. I never stopped thinking about you, Elsa."

Tears weld up in her eyes. "Then why, Jack? Why did you leave? Why didn't you say anything?"

Jack looked away. He bit his lower lips. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you." Then he looked at her. "But know this, I did it for you. I left in order to protect you. I'm sure you can understand."

Elsa stared at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head violently and wiped her tears away. "No, I don't understand, Jack. I don't understand why you left! You left me all alone, Jack!"

Jack took a risk and stepped towards her. But she didn't seem to flinch. "Elsa, just like when you had to hide from Anna to protect her. I left to protect you." Then he shook his head. "I left you all alone? You had Anna! You had your people! Who did I have, Elsa? No one! Not a single person can see me like you did, Elsa. But I still left in order to protect you. I sacrificed it all just to protect you!"

Elsa didn't say anything. She only continued to cry silently to herself. He sighed. "In fact, I really shouldn't be here. The closer I am to you, the more threatening it is for you. I just came to see how you were doing. I'll have to leave soon."

Elsa's head shot up. She immediately flung herself at Jack. Her arms held him tightly against her. Her whole body shook as fear set in again. "Please, Jack. Don't leave me again. I don't care what your reasons are. Just stay with me, Jack. I'll die without you."

Jack was a bit shocked from her actions. Earlier, she was so willing to kill him. Now she's begging him to stay. He almost laughed out loud from being so happy that she didn't actually hate him. He put his arms around her as well and held her closely. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils. The same sweet scent he smelled years ago. He missed her scent. H missed her fragile body against his. He missed her so much.

"You'll die with me around too, you know." Jack whispered into her ears.

She shook her head. "It's better to die with you than without."

This made Jack so happy. He held her body tighter against him and sighed. "I should've talked to you first. Then we wouldn't have been so miserable." He kissed her head. "Oh, Elsa. You don't know how much I missed you. How much I missed holding you like this and just being near to you."

Elsa rubbed her face in his soft, warm chest. "I too, Jack. I missed you so much. I thought of you every day. And it hurts so much when I realized you weren't here with me. Please, don't leave me ever again, Jack."

Jack sighed. "But, I just can't let this happen. I can't let you die just to fulfill my selfish desire."

Elsa looked up at him. "You keep mentioning death. Why? Is something going to happen if we stay together?"

Jack slightly nodded. "It's a prophesy. Not mine, but yours. And if I stay with you, you won't be able to fulfill it."

Elsa glared at him. "Do you really think I'm afraid of some prophesy? I'll make it somehow. Believe in me, Jack. Like you said you would."

Jack sighed. "I do, Elsa. But I'm not really sure I believe in myself."

Elsa kissed his lips, surprising him. She pulled away and put her hand on his cheeks. "I believe in you, Jack. After all, you are my guardian, right?"

Jack smiled. "I thought you said it was a load of shit."

"I was just angry. And I really thought that you were lying at first." Elsa blushed. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

Jack laughed and kissed her forehead. "I guess so."

They stared at each other, taking in every detail. They touched each other, making sure that this was real, and not some dream. Jack leaned down and kissed her soft lips that he missed so much. Their kiss was sweet and gentle at first. Then it became passionate and lustful as they explored each other's body. The heat radiating from their bodies collided making everything hazy.

Jack lifted Elsa up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He set her down on the pillow and stayed above her. She pulled him down again for a kiss. Her hands ran through his hair and onto his back, then back up again. His hands wildly searched her body as he scrambled to loosen her clothes. Their lust for one another made them tore at each other's clothes, throwing them whichever way that seemed convenient.

Jack pulled her up onto his lap as he tried to undo the lacing on her back. He pulled down her corset as he loosened the top section. He began to kiss her breasts as he continued to undo her lacing. Elsa moaned as she felt his manhood between her legs. She began to rock gently, rubbing it. Jack bit back a moan as he pulled her corset off. Elsa, not satisfied that Jack didn't moan loudly, pushed him down so that she would be sitting on top of him. She continued to rub against his manhood. She missed the feeling of him inside her. His hands went up to her hips and pulled her down to add more weight, giving them both more pleasure. Then he pulled on her pants revealing her butt cheeks. He got up again and gently laid her down as he pulled her pants all the way off.

Jack giggled which made Elsa a bit puzzled. "Why are you giggling?"

"Well," Jack said as he brushed his fingers on her bare chest. "It used to be much easier taking off your clothes."

Elsa blushed a deep pink. "Well, you're going to have to work for it as your punishment."

Jack kissed her neck and whispered in her ears. "But it seems to me that you are being punished as well, being to needy to take everything off at once."

Elsa blushed as she glared at him, only making him wanting to make love to her more. Completely naked, Elsa blushed as Jack hovered above her. His eyes scanned her body in great detail, as if he would never get the chance again. His hands explored her body, massaging every inch. Elsa held back a moan as she pulled down his pants with her feet. Jack quickly took it off and placed his manhood in her opening.

"Elsa, I can't hold back anymore." Jack said rasping.

Elsa curled her legs around his hips. "Don't hold back, Jack. I want everything from you. I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Elsa."

He leaned down and kissed her lips. Holding onto her shoulders, Jack roughly penetrated inside of her. Elsa gave a sharp cry, but Jack's kiss kept it muffled. He continued to penetrate her, going rougher and deeper. Elsa broke from his kiss and began to whimper softly, holding back since there might be people listening. Eventually, he became more gentle, forgetting that it's been a while since they made love. He kissed her neck and chest. Elsa's hand wildly explore his body. They let their bodies melt together as they forgot about the world.

Anna stood outside the door. Her face became bright red as she heard their love making. She began to quietly jump back and forth wiggling her arms in mid-air as if doing some sort of dance. She wasn't quite sure of what to do; whether she should stay there or leave. She quickly turned away when she heard footsteps coming to the corridor. She quickly ran towards the sound to see Gerda bringing some hot tea. She jumped up at Gerda and waved her arms like a crazy monkey.

"Gerda, make sure no one bothers Elsa. Or better yet, make sure no one even comes in this corridor. Whoever does, will be severely punished by Princess Anna." Anna said with a bright red face.

Gerda wasn't sure what was going on but she obliged and left. Anna turned back to look at Elsa's door and smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Elsa. You finally found someone who loves you for you."

* * *

**This story is coming to an end pretty soon. I hope you all enjoyed it so far. Please leave reviews on how you liked it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go! a few more chapters to go! I was thinking to write more than this but thought that the cliffhanger would be nice lol jk jk I didn't write as much as I planned to cause I needed to update before you all start hating me XP**

* * *

When Elsa opened her eyes, it was still daylight. She blinked several times due to the bright room. She heard a soft breathing sound coming from her right. She turned to look at him. She still couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, lying with his arms around her. His soft flawless face looked like an angel. She wanted to reach out and touch him but was afraid that everything might've been a dream. She stared at him a while longer. She absorbed everything in. His features, his masculinity, his warmth, and his scent. If her wish could be granted, she'd wish to be like this forever. No politics, no war, no drama. Just the two of them together like this.

Jack stirred as he felt something move beneath his arms. He slowly opened his eyes to see Elsa looking at him. He smiled. Her big blue eyes were so gentle, like the calming of the sea. He pulled her into a hug. She wiggled in his arms and popped her head up.

"Jack, please stop. You can barely manage to open your eyes." Elsa giggled.

Jack smiled. Her voice sound like honey to his ears. "Doesn't matter. All I know is you're here next to me and I want to hold you forever."

Elsa blushed. "I too, Jack."

Elsa snuggled in with Jack again. He held her close in his arms. It was just perfect. Everything around them melted away. Elsa heard a knock at the door and jumped out of bed.

"Oh no! Anna!"

Jack laughed loudly. "Oh dear, we completely forgot about her."

Elsa scrambled to get her clothes back on as Jack sat up. He watched her pick the clothes up from the floor. He chuckled as he got up from the bed. Walking up to her, he gave her a back hug, stopping her in her track. She turned her head to stare at him confused.

"Why would you need these, Elsa? You've got the perfect set of clothes already. Why not wear them?"

Elsa blinked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He took the clothes from her hands and threw them on the bed. "You don't need these, Elsa. You've got something so much better. Something that suits you more."

Elsa turned her whole body around to face him. Her breasts slightly touching his skin making him feel tingly. "Should I get something else to wear? Maybe a lighter color perhaps?"

He cupped her small face with his hands and kissed her forehead. "Yes, a much lighter color. A dress made of ice and snow."

Elsa blushed as he kissed her nose. He was so much tender than a few years ago. It made her feel like a child waiting for her father's goodnight kiss. She looked down and back up at him. "Doesn't it make me look more like a monster?"

Jack shook his head gently swaying his bangs. "No. You look like a goddess with _that_ dress on." He kissed her ear and whispered. "You look so much more beautiful like that. Please wear it."

Elsa blushed and nodded. She backed away and slowly raised her arms. Snow swirled around starting from her feet and up. As it ascended, a soft thin layer of glittering ice formed. However, the design was a bit different from the one she had before. The dress was more waved and it wasn't skin tight. The corset was shaped like a heart that perfectly cupped her breasts. Long white sleeves hung loosely on her arms. She brushed her hair back, but letting it hang loose around her. The wave of her hair cupped her face perfectly. Jack blushed at the site. She looked like a newly-wedded bride.

"How do I look?" Elsa asked.

Jack couldn't move his eyes away. He smiled heavenly, which made Elsa weak to her knees. "Heavenly. You are truly a goddess."

Another knock at the door snapped them back to reality. Jack scurried to put his clothes on while Elsa took the dark dress into the laundry basket. Elsa turned to look at him as he put his shirt on.

"How come you just don't make clothes like I do?" Elsa asked.

Jack turned to look at Elsa puzzled. Then he smiled. "I guess our powers are slightly different."

Elsa shook her head. "How strange. Here, take those off. I'll make you one."

Jack stared at her with a blank expression. "W-what?"

"Take off your clothes. I'll make you something."

Jack nodded as if he understood. But he was a bit puzzled on how Elsa was going to do that. Surely she can make clothes out of thin air, but doesn't that only work for her? However, he wasn't going to ask about it and just try to go with the flow. He took off his shirt revealing his naked torso. Elsa blushed as she glanced at his lower torso hoping Jack wouldn't notice. But he did.

"Right now is not the time. Maybe later?" Jack winked.

Elsa glared with a flushed face. "Don't tease me. Otherwise I might just make you some spiked clothes."

Jack laughed. Elsa raised her right hand with her palm facing him. Within seconds, a soft wind started to caress his skin like a soft snow blanket. It ran from his toes to his neck. The tingling feeling of warmth filled his cold insides as a form of cloth started to spread through his body. He can smell the scent of Elsa within the powers she was using. He smiled and closed his eyes. After another few seconds, the wind stopped and he can feel light cool clothes resting on his skin.

He opened his eyes to look at what Elsa created. He seemed to be wearing some sort of blue sweater with snowflakes on his shoulders. He touched his stomach as he felt something flailing there. He looked down to see a pocket and put his hands inside. He looked down beneath that and noticed he was wearing brown pants. Then he smiled.

"What? No shoes, Elsa?" Jack grinned.

Elsa chuckled. "Sorry, Jack. That's the best I can do."

Jack giggled. He lifted his leg up and also noticed that his pants were a bit worn out. "Hmm."

Elsa looked a bit worried. "What?"

"Don't I seem a bit too worn out?" Jack said as he lifted his leg up to show Elsa.

She giggled. "Sorry. But somehow, you look really good like that, you know. Plus, I don't think that really bothers you since you haven't been wearing shoes in the first place."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I don't mind now. But if I was still human, I could feel offended."

He saw her face gloom as he mentioned that. He stepped up to her and grabbed her into a forceful kiss. "But I'd be more offended if I didn't have you like right now." He said with a serious expression.

Elsa looked away for a brief moment. "I would be too, Jack. I'm glad that what happened, happened. Otherwise, I don't think I'd ever know the joy of loving someone."

He smiled. "That's my girl."

"ELSA!" A scream came from the hallway as the door was pounded on ferociously as if it was going to break apart.

Jack and Elsa bolted apart startled by the sound. Elsa quickly ran to the door to open to an angry, red-faced Anna. Elsa apologized deeply as Anna started rattling off about ignoring her. When she saw Jack, she gave him the "evil glare".

"What are you doing here so early in the morning anyways?" Elsa asked when they have finally calmed her down.

Anna perked up from her seat where they had forcibly glued her down when she tried to send a flying chair at Jack. "Oh!" She paused for a long while trying to remember. "I forgot."

Jack and Elsa laughed. Anna started rambling about her morning and what she did up to coming to Elsa's room.

"So…you two made up…how was it?" Anna asked awkwardly.

Jack turned beet red while Elsa was a bit dumbfounded by her question. "It's fine." Elsa turned to look at Jack as he looked away trying not to show anything on his face. Then she realized what Anna was talking about and her face turned red as well. "Anna, i-it's not like that!"

Anna gave her the '_you-think-I-don't-know-what's-going-on'_ face. "Um, right. For your information, you could've waited until I left the hallway last night."

Jack and Elsa almost fell off their chairs with their faces burning like boiling water. They both started talking all at once stuttering in between trying to explain to Anna. But Anna laughed it off and started to tease them. They continued to talk about different matters throughout the morning when Anna finally realized why she came to Elsa's chambers.

"Elsa, I have some news." Anna's face turned serious. "It's from the general." Elsa and Jack stayed silent as the atmosphere became ominous. "_War will be upon us sooner than expected_."

* * *

**After this chapter, it will be extremely serious without all the lovey-dovey stuff...well I might put a few here and there just so it won't sound so extreme. WAR IS UPON US! so of course, it would be more war-like. But hope you all like it so far.**

**I just want to thank all of you who have been supporting me so far in this story. If it weren't for all of you reading my story, I would've never made it this far. This is the first story ever in my life that I would actually write from beginning to end. I'm so happy to have gotten this far.**

**thank you too all that have been leaving me comments to build up my motivation to continue with this story. I love all of you so much; Kayla the hunger games, Deserter, Guest(s), fruitscandy927, DarkTempest, FrostSapphire, FutureHero 18, HornedGoddess, kira, DaCalebrity, HardcoreKpopFan.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Update! =D**

**I didn't really thought of making this chapter this intense. In fact, when I was writing, I had a totally different plot for this chapter. But it turned out like this so oh well. I did stay up late to write this. Sorry!**

* * *

Jack sat against the wall while Anna walked back and forth impatiently. Elsa had kicked them out of her room to have some time to think. Jack and Anna wanted to be with her and help her sort things out, but she declined their offer. It was way past noon since Anna came that morning with the dreadful news.

"I'm sorry." Anna said silently.

Jack turned to look at her. "What for?"

She rubbed her hands together nervously. "For this. I mean, you and Elsa just made up after so many years. And I had to burst the bubble."

Jack smiled, but it was not whole-heartedly. "It's alright. Better now than later, right?"

Anna sighed. "I suppose. But I should've waited."

Jack stood up and brushed his pants. "It's better that you were the one to bring the news. I think if Mr. Sadist did, it would've been more dreadful."

"Mr. Sadist?" Anna stared at him.

"Oh, I meant the general."

Anna stared at him for a second before laughing. "Oh wow, you think so too? He is such a creep!"

Jack and Anna laughed and joked about the general when the doors to Elsa's room opened. The both of them turned to look at her. Although she still had the same clothes and appearance, somehow she seemed a lot darker. Petrifying chills radiated from Elsa's body, sending Anna's body almost in shock. Jack could take it, but it was overwhelming. He stepped in front of Anna to shield her from the unconscious power of Elsa.

Elsa turned to look at them. When she saw Jack step in front of Anna, she immediately backed away. She took a few deep breathes. "Anna, stay away."

"No, not again." Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, please, my emotions are mixed right now. I'm losing control."

Jack walked up to Elsa and grabbed her by the hand leading her towards the window. "Anna, cover for her."

He said as he jumped out of the window with Elsa. They flew high into the bright blue sky until the earth seemed so far away. Then he wrapped his arms around her and flew towards the North Mountain. Elsa didn't complain nor resist. She let him lead her back into the ice palace that now lay in ruins.

"What are we doing here, Jack?" Elsa said looking around.

"Don't you remember? This is your vacation spot." He said smiling.

"What?"

"The spot to let it go and reorganize your thoughts."

She smiled. "Oh. That's right." Elsa looked at him with soft, loving eyes. "What would I do without you, Jack?"

He snickered at her. "There's many things you can do without me, Elsa."

Her smiled faded. "No, there isn't."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her forehead. "Hey now. You're the most beautiful, strongest, courageous, and wisest woman I've ever met. Don't give up on yourself. You can do anything if you put your heart into it."

Elsa smiled. "You always know the words to cheer me up."

He smiled and kissed her lips. "There, that's the woman I fell in love with."

She pushed him away embarrassed. "Gosh, you're so corny."

They laughed and teased each other for a few minutes. Elsa decided that she should rebuild the ice palace, and so she did. But she made it bigger and better. They walked inside and toured. Even Elsa was astonished at the work she had done. She was having better control of her powers, and it was all thanks to Jack.

She turned to look at him, but she noticed something different. He may be there next to her, but deep inside, he was far away. As if he was going to leave her again and never to return. There was something that he wasn't telling her. Something so great that it kept him apart.

"Jack." Elsa said softly.

He turned to look at her. Although he was smiling, his eyes showed despair. Elsa felt pained. She doesn't want to see Jack like this. He was suffering inside from whatever it was that's making him suffer. She noticed when she met him again. Every time he laid eyes on her, there was a lingering pain deep within his soul.

Tears swelled in her eyes. "Jack."

He was puzzled. She looked like she was in pain. He quickly held onto her arms. "What's wrong, Elsa?"

"Tell me, Jack."

"Tell you what?"

She took in a deep breath. "Please tell me what's wrong. Why do you look like you're in so much pain? I feel like you're ready to leave again."

Jack was shocked to hear her say that. Was it so obvious? He sighed. "I'm sorry, Elsa. This wouldn't have happened if I had stayed away."

"What do you mean?"

"The battle. If I stayed away, you and Arendelle would've had more time to prepare."

Elsa was confused. "What? I don't understand. Is this about that fate thing you kept talking about?"

Jack nodded his head sadly. "Yes, Elsa. This is about your fate."

Elsa took in a deep breath. "Please tell me about it."

Jack hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to tell her because he knew it would break her heart. He sighed deeply when he saw her eyes searching for him. "Sit down. I'll explain it to you."

They sat down on an ice bench Elsa had made. Jack couldn't bear to look at Elsa, but that made it much harder for him. "Elsa, listen. Did I ever told you about the Man on the Moon?

Elsa stared blankly at him. "Uh, I think you did."

He sighed again. "Well, supposedly he was the one that revived me as the winter spirit. I've been communicating with him because he knows a lot. Around that time with Hans plotting, he told me something."

Elsa stared and listened without interrupting. Jack couldn't help but smile to see Elsa concentrating so hard. It made her look extremely cute and cuddly.

"It was about you."

"What about me?"

He sighed again and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, you see…ah…how should I explain this?" He scratched the back of his head and looked at Elsa, whose gaze never wavered. "You are destined for great things. I was sent to you to help you control your powers. But before I realized it, I fell madly in love with you. I couldn't help myself from wanting to touch you. That moment when I first touched you with love, I've already changed your fate."

"I-I don't understand." Elsa shook her head. "How?"

"Elsa, you are a human being. And I am a winter spirit. Our worlds are too different. Do you understand?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

Jack shook his head. "I didn't either, before." He sighed painfully. "What that means is, I am an immortal being, and you are not. Each time I touch you with the intent of loving you, I am unconsciously draining your energy. Do you understand what that means?"

Elsa's tears fell like waterfall. She didn't quite grasp what he said, but she had a clue. However, she doesn't want to admit it. "No, Jack. I don't know what it means. And I don't want to know."

Jack held back his desire to hold her. "Elsa, it means I am draining your life force. Each time I touch you, I am slowly killing you. That's why I had to leave because my love for you will only increase. If I'm near you, I won't be able to resist the temptation to hold you. Within months, you could be dead. You were destined for great things years from now. I've already taken those things away. I can't take any more of your life, Elsa."

Elsa put her hands up to her face, covering it as she sobbed loudly. "No, Jack. I don't care. I don't care. I don't care." She put her hands down and looked at him. "Kill me, Jack. I don't care if I die, at least I'll die by your side."

He wanted to slap sense into her. "Don't you understand? I don't want you to die! I can't let you die like this. Not like this." His tears fell as well as he put his hood over his head. "I don't want to be the reason why you died, Elsa. Don't do this to me."

Elsa stared at him as she saw ice forming where his tears dropped. She reached up to embrace him, but he flinched away. She didn't care what would happen and jumped into his arms. "Jack, please. Don't do this. Don't go. Stay with me, Jack." She took in a deep breath. "Alright, I understand."

He gave her a tight hug. "Thank you, Elsa."

"But that doesn't mean I will let you go."

He backed away from their hug. "Elsa, listen-"

She cut him off. "I understand the situation, but that doesn't mean anything to me. It's fine if we can't make love anymore. As long as you're by my side, I'll be satisfied."

Jack laughed irritably at her silly comment. "Elsa, I don't think you understand me enough. Let me explain. Every time I see you, I want to make love to you. I can try to resist, but eventually…do you understand?"

Elsa blushed. "I know. Same goes for me." They stayed silent for a moment. "Isn't there a way for us to live together?"

Jack sighed. "There is."

Elsa's head perked up with excitement. She almost looked like a puppy. "What is it?"

He shook his head in disappointment and stared at her. "I have to freeze your heart."

Elsa was shocked. She didn't know what to say at first, but then she smiled. "Then do it. I doubt I'll feel anything."

Jack shook his head. "You don't understand. This is different from what you were doing. Yours can be cured, reversed. This can't. Either you become an immortal or you die. There's no cure."

Elsa shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I want to live with you. Please."

Jack sighed and rubbed his temples. "Why are women so difficult?" He looked at Elsa again. "Elsa, you can't right now. You've got a kingdom to defend from war. Also, there's Anna who's waiting for you back in Arendelle. You have a whole lifetime ahead of you other than what I already took. How can you say you'll leave everything just for me? I can't let you do that."

"But I took yours, Jack. It's only fair for you to take mine." Elsa exclaimed.

Jack flinched. It hurts to hear her say that. "Elsa, tell me the truth. This whole time, have you always been thinking of paying me back?"

Elsa realized what she said. She couldn't move or breathe. The stare Jack gave her hurts. She could see in his eyes that those words stabbed him deeply. He was hurt. "J-Jack-"

Jack cut her off. "So, you didn't really love me. You only loved me because you still felt guilty about that time, isn't it? This whole time, was it pity?" Elsa didn't reply. She didn't know what to say. Jack's heart fell into pieces. "So, that's how it is."

He stood up. Elsa couldn't move. The air around them thinned. Although it is daylight, it became dark. She couldn't breathe. Her hands and feet became numb from the coldness. It is the first time she actually felt cold. This is much worse than what she had been doing. This is the power of the winter spirit.

"I truly thought you loved me. I truly thought all those guilty feelings washed away. But I was wrong. You only loved me because you needed to pay me back."

He walked away towards the window facing Arendelle. He held his left hand up with his palm facing the kingdom. Suddenly, ice walls started to form in the fjord around the kingdom as thick as two boats together. The ice walls were taller than the castle itself. Elsa was surprised from his actions. But she was paralyzed. She couldn't move. His energy completely consumed her, freezing her in place.

"This is the last time I will help you. Good-bye, Elsa."

Instantly, Jack disappeared from her sight. Her body became warm again and she was finally able to breath. Immediately, tears streamed from her eyes. She clung onto her chest as her heart beat irregularly. She tried to cry out loud, but nothing came from her lips. She shivered as she gasped for air. She tried to stand up and run after him, but her body wasn't responding. Her body unconsciously curled up into a ball. It hurts so much. Not from what his powers did to her, but from her heart breaking.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seem hurried. I tried rewriting it but somehow couldn't find what to fix. Hope you like it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for being so patient everyone. With school and all, been super busy. Heads up: this story is almost over. Maybe a few more chapters depending on how much i put into one chapter. **

**in this chapter, i decided to include Jack's sister in the story. I thought, might as well since she played an important part in the movie even though it was short. I honestly dont know her name cause im sure i didnt hear it in the movie. So i just randomly gave her a name. if you know her name, please do let me know. i can go back and fix it later.**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

Anna ran around the castle trying to get things in order. Ever since that ice wall suddenly appeared, people have been in panic. Everyone thought the queen had gone crazy, putting an ice barricade like that. Anna ran down the corridor when the general suddenly appeared.

"Princess Anna?!" The general exclaimed shocked.

"General!" Anna said while running up to him. "What should we do?"

He looked around. "I am looking for Queen Elsa."

"S-she's not here right now." Anna said.

He looked at her. "Where could she be at this moment of panic?"

Anna shook her head. "I don't know."

He looked out the window. "Was this her doing?"

Anna shook her head again, feeling her knees weak. "I don't know."

He sighed and turned to Anna. "Well, if the queen is not present, you are in charge, Princess."

Anna was shocked to hear that. "I-I'm sure she's coming back."

"There is no time." He said that and grabbed her hand and led her away towards the meeting room.

* * *

Elsa sat quietly staring off into the sky where Jack could last been seen. Her body was lifeless as if her soul have left her body. Tears continued to rain down her face as her shagged breath became slower and slower.

"Jack." Elsa kept repeating his name over and over, as if by doing so, he'd come back. But she knew that he was gone.

After a few hours, Elsa finally felt some life within her. She moved her body slowly as if in pain from being whipped a hundred times. She crawled clumsily towards the window and looked towards the ocean. It was a magnificent view. The kingdom stood tall and elegantly against the wind. The ice walls surrounded the kingdom like a cup. The red sea glittered in the setting sun. She stared for hours until she finally noticed a dark shadow beyond the horizon.

She realized what it was and jumped up immediately. The sudden movement made her crumble forward as her heart has not recovered from the shock before. She clutched her chest in pain and took deep breaths.

"I may have lost the most important person, but I will not lose another." She turned around and headed towards the kingdom.

* * *

Anna slammed her hands down on the table. "I'm telling you that we need to wait for Elsa's orders. Why aren't you listening?"

The officers grumbled amongst themselves until one spoke up. "I'm sorry, Princess Anna. But she is nowhere to be found. The next in line is you. We are in dire trouble now. War is amongst us and we are not ready. Please, give us your orders."

Anna stood up and shook her head. She pointed to the officer speaking. "You, shut up!" The officer jumped at her vulgar language. Then she took a deep breath. "What we need to do now is evacuate the people before their ships get here. I'm sure we all know that they won't just stop this war when Elsa steps down. They are going to murder us all! We should save as many as we can."

The officers started talking amongst themselves again, doubting Anna's theory. Her face became bright red and she walked away from the group towards the window, to get some cool air. Then she saw Sven by the gates.

"Sven?" Anna spoke softly. Then she sneaked away from the group and ran out towards the gates.

"Sven!" She screamed as she neared him.

Sven turned to her excitingly. Kristoff appeared from behind the gate and stared at Anna, who stared back. Then she ran up to him and hugged him.

"You big meanie!" She said hitting him. "I'm so scared." She said as she sobbed into his arms.

He hugged her back and patted her head. "I'm sorry."

After a moment, he backed away. "Anna, what's going on? Everyone's pretty freaked out since this huge ice wall appeared. Did the queen do this?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know. She's been missing long before this. No one knows what to do, and now they're telling me to take charge. I'm scared."

He wiped her tears. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here now. And I promise I won't ever leave again."

She looked up. "Really?"

"I just promised, didn't I?" He said as he looked into her eyes sweetly. "I missed you."

She smiled. "Me too."

Suddenly, Anna's gaze turned away from his. Without saying anything, she began running. Kristoff and Sven followed her towards the garden. Anna was shocked to see Elsa so lifeless. She came back with her cape slightly torn. Her aura was so depressing that not even coldness radiated from her. She looks like death.

"Elsa?" Anna managed a sound after seeing Elsa in such state.

Elsa turned to a small voice calling her name. When she realized who it was, a flush of color came back. "Anna?"

Anna ran and hugged her sister. "Oh, Elsa!" Although Elsa didn't say it, Anna had a theory of what happened. Because she was like that once upon a time ago.

Anna changed the subject to the dire situation. "Elsa, did you do this?"

She shook her head. "No, this wasn't me." Her voice shivered as she remembered the last thing she saw him do. A small tear fell from her cheeks which she wiped away immediately.

"Jack? But why?"

"He knew I needed help. I could never do something so spectacular without destroying myself first. He did it before…" Her sentence broke off. Her voice quivered as she held it in place.

"Why?" Anna knew that he left. She knew that if she asked too much questions, Elsa would fall apart reliving that moment. But she also know that if she didn't do so, Elsa would close herself up again.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa hugged her and cried. "It was my fault. It was all my fault!" She cried loudly in her arms.

After a while when Elsa had finally calmed down, she explained about what she saw in the horizon. Anna led her back to the meeting room where everyone was arguing. When Elsa came in, everyone started yelling and panicked. She raised her hands up and shot a light up to the ceiling which exploded into tiny snowflakes all around the room. Everyone became calm and silent.

"Alright, this is what we will do." Elsa said firmly.

* * *

Jack flew endlessly until he finally stopped on top of a house. He looked down to see children playing in the snow. It was getting dark out and the chilly wind gently surrounded them like blankets.

Just then, a familiar voice called out from inside the house. He was a bit surprised and swooped down to confirm it. There she was, standing in the doorway as she always had been. Her face aged much more than he remembered.

"Mom?" He said slowly.

But she didn't hear him, nor see him. "John, Lily, come inside please."

"John? Lily?" Jack turned around to see a child about five years of age and an older child about the same age as he is now.

"Coming, mom." Lily spoke. She was much older now. Different from what he remembered.

"Wow, Lily. Is that really you? You became so pretty now." Jack smiled widely. Then he looked to the boy. He looked just like him when he was younger. "Is…is this my younger brother?" Tears swelled in his eyes. "John, is that your name?"

They walked past him as if through thin air. Jack's heart sank. But he followed them anyways. His mother stood at the doorway with his father sitting at the table. "Come in quick before you freeze to death."

"Sure, like you care." Lily muttered.

"Lily, that's enough. We're over that now." His mother said sternly.

"You, maybe." Lily looked away.

"Over what?" John asked looking from between his mother and sister.

Jack wasn't sure what they were arguing about. But he can feel the tension between them. His father glanced at them and continued to do his thing. Lily quickly took off her winter coat and hanged it up. She took John's coat as well and hanged it. Without saying anything, she walked to her room and closed the door. John made his way to the fireplace and took out a toy. His mother sighed and sat down across the table from his father.

"She still blames me." She sighed as she rested her head on her arms.

His father looked up at her. He reached his hands over. "They were close. It was a shock to all of us. Her, most of all."

Jack was very curious to what they were talking about. He stood by them and kept listening.

"But I can't help feeling it was my fault as well. I shouldn't have let him go that day. I should've made him stay home." His mother's tears fell like tiny raindrops.

Jack's heart stopped for a moment. "Y-you're talking about me!"

"You didn't know. None of us thought it that would happen."

"She blames us for not being able to save him. She blames us for giving up in the middle of winter. Hell, we couldn't even find his body in the summer after."

"What? Couldn't find my body?" Jack was surprised. "But how? Did the fish eat it or something?"

His father pulled his hands back and sighed. "Not just us, but even the Royal Family. We all searched for weeks, but came up empty. Princess Elsa was there and cried every single day saying it was all her fault."

"Queen Elsa. She's queen now." His mother corrected. "But it's been 12 years already. Lily should get over it by now. We all need to move on."

Jack listened to them talk for a while before he went to Lily's room. She was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow. Jack smiled as he watched Lily rock back and forth.

"You always did have a habit of rocking when you are stressed." Jack said.

Just then, Lily's head shot up and started looking around the room. "Who's there?"

Jack was shocked from her reaction. "What?"

Lily started looking towards him following the voice. "Show yourself!"

"Lily? You can hear me?"

Lily's face paled. "That voice…it can't be…" Tears swelled in her eyes. She stood up from her bed. "Jack?"

Jack laughed gaily. "Y-you can hear…me? You can hear me!" Jack jumped with joy. Aside from Elsa and Anna, no one else could hear or see him. But to know his sister can made him so happy. "Can you see me too, Lily?"

Lily looked around the room. "No, Jack. But I can hear your voice. You don't sound different at all." She wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad, Jack."

Jack jumped around the room in joy. He ran up to her and hugged her, but she shrank away. "Oh, it's cold!" Lily rubbed her arms.

Jack backed away. "Oh, sorry. I forgot I'm cold."

Lily laughed. "Did you just hug me?"

Jack blushed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah. Sorry. I was just so excited to finally see you again. And that you could hear me."

Lily smiled as she tried to follow his voice. "Jack, how have you been? I mean, what's it like, you know? Or…jeez, I really don't know what to say."

Jack smiled. "Well, I'm sort of new at this, really. I recently found out that 12 years have passed when I woke up. Plus I get this awesome power that makes me fly and make it snow and stuff."

Lily laughed. Just then, her mother called from the other room. "Lily, who are you talking to?"

Jack stared at Lily. She looked down from where he was standing and smiled. "I'm talking to Jack Frost!" She spoke as she pointed at his feet. "Now I know where you are."

Jack looked down to see frost building up from where he was standing. He laughed. Her mother opened her door and entered. "Who's Jack Frost? Where is he?"

Lily giggled. "Jeez, mom. Jack Frost is the winter sprite that would nip at your nose."

His mother stared at her with a puzzled look. "I see…alright. Well, off to bed, young lady. We've got an early day tomorrow."

Jack smiled and stared amazed at his sister. Lily shyly smiled. "What?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I though you couldn't see me."

Lily laughed and walked to her bed. "I don't have to see you to know what sort of expression you are making right now."

Jack laughed and walked around the room trying not to get too close to her. "But wow…Jack Frost…I like that name…Jack Frost is nipping at your nose."

Lily laughed. "Ah, geez. Here comes the show off."

Jack chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

Lily laughed and Jack laughed with her. It was great to finally get to talk to someone he knew other than Elsa. That thought of her suddenly made him remember why he was here in the first place. Shaking it out his of mind, he focused on Lily.

"So how come you can hear me, but not see me?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I'm too old to believe in such things."

"Huh." Jack thought for sure he is going to have a talk with Manny.

"So what have you been up to?"

Jack pulled out a chair and sat down. Lily saw the ice patterns that formed on the chair and smiled. Jack smiled back. "Awesome, isn't it?"

She smiled. "It's incredible."

Jack sighed. He told her what happened from the beginning since he woke up. He told her about meeting Elsa, and training her. He told her about the feelings he had for Elsa, leaving out specific details. He told her everything, and she sat there listening patiently.

"So, you think she returned your feelings because she felt guilty about it?" Lily concluded.

Jack sighed. "I don't know."

Lily sighed. "Wow, Jack telling me about his love life. Now that's news."

Jack laughed. "I don't know why I would tell you this either."

Lily giggled. "I'm your sister. It's a natural thing to do."

Jack smiled. He raised his hand and started spinning a snowflake in his palm. Lily stared with amusement. "Wow, you can do that too?"

Jack grinned widely as he stared at his sister who had the same expression she had when she was but a child. "You are still the same as before."

At this, Lily's smile faded. She looked away, not saying a single word. Jack stared at her not knowing what to say. Lily sniffed and rubbed her nose. "When you were gone, I felt so empty. Every day that we couldn't find your body, I would blame her. I kept saying to myself, 'it's her fault.' I hated her so much. She took you away forever."

Although she didn't have magical powers like Elsa does, Jack can feel the dark aura surrounding his sister. Using the snowflake still in his palm, he sent it towards her. She looked up just in time for it to collide with her nose sending off blue sparkles around her face. She blinked a few times and was shocked to finally see him sitting on the chair. His hand still raised towards her and he was smiling gently.

"There's the happy Lily I know." Jack whispered.

Tears came to her eyes as she smiled for being able to see him. She jumped up and ran to him. Jack was surprised and embraced for impact. To his surprise, she held him tightly crying in his arms. He felt tears in his eyes and cried with her. They stayed in each other's arms for a while before letting go. Lily told him everything that had happened since his death. Elsa was eventually locked away in her room since his death. Her family was asked not to disclose what had happened. After a few years, her mother had a mental breakdown. It was then that they decided to move away. Years later, John was born and the family was able to feel like they were living again.

"But I never got over it, you know." Lily sighed. "I really missed you. All these years, I thought to myself: _At least find his body so we can have a proper burial._ I was so upset. I had already accepted your death, but I wanted to at least find your body. It's the least we can do. But mom and dad, they gave up on it. They didn't even go back once to see if it was there."

Jack patted her head. "Well, don't think about it now. It's probably fish food or something."

Lily laughed. "That's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

Lily laughed again. They talked on and on. The night was starting to fade away, but their conversation never ceased. As dawn broke, Jack realized how tired Lily started to look. He smiled and told her to rest. She obliged and laid down allowing Jack to cover her up.

"Jack, about your situation." Lily yawned as the sky was painted a dark blue. "I don't think she meant what she said."

Jack stared at her. Lily continued. "I'm sure she truly loves you Jack. I know. I've seen her cry so much for you, blaming herself over and over. It's just like how much I loved you. But you have to remember Jack. She was all alone until you came back. She probably doesn't know how to communicate her feelings truly. Give her a chance."

Jack breathed deeply through his nose. He smiled and rubbed her head. "I know. Thank you. Go to sleep. I'll come visit again."

Lily smiled and drifted off to sleep. Jack watched her sleep for a few moments before leaving through her window. As he flew in the wind careless of where he was going, he thought about everything that had happened since his death. Then he stopped in mid-air as Lily's words softly echoed in his mind. _"She was all alone until you came back."_ Jack bit his lower lip and sighed heavily. He turned around and headed for Arendelle.

* * *

**Tell me what you think?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Been a while since I last updated. I tried to get everything in one shot, but it's taking longer than i hope for. So I'm going to cut up this last scene into several chapters. Hope you like it!**

* * *

When Jack arrived in a small town outside of Arendelle, it was hectic. Everyone was running in and out of homes. Soldiers were stationed everywhere. Women held onto their crying children. Men lined up for armors. Everything seemed so out of order.

"What happened?" Jack said out loud forgetting that no one can hear him.

"Bad people are coming." A soft voice spoke.

Jack turned towards the voice. It was a young boy standing in the middle of the road with only a bag in his arms. Surprised, Jack squatted and stared at the boy. "What do you mean?"

"Mama said there is a war. We have to run away." The boy spoke as he turned to look at his mother.

Jack followed his eyes to a young pregnant woman loading a cart. "Where's your father?"

The boy shook his head as he tried to hold back his tears. "Papa said he has to stay and fight the bad people. He is doing it so that he can protect us."

Jack stayed silent as the bustling soldiers went on knocking at every door. Carts and horses were pulled everywhere. If people didn't have a cart or horse, they carried whatever they could. The boy looked at Jack and pulled on his sweater. "Mister, what is your name?"

Jack looked at the boy and smiled. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. What's yours?"

"I'm Johnathan. Why do you look so weird?"

Jack laughed. "That's because I'm the winter spirit." Jack spun a snowflake with his hand and sent it to Johnathan letting it touch his nose. "And Jack Frosting is nipping at your nose."

Johnathan laughed until his mother came and took him away. She sat him on the cart and climbed aboard. Johnathan turned to Jack and waved goodbye. Jack waved and watched them leave town. He sighed and turned around. He flew up straight into the sky to look at the sea. With the setting sun, Jack can make out the silhouettes of about a dozen ships coming closer. He took a deep breath and headed towards Arendelle. His only hope is that he will make it in time with the wind not in his favor.

* * *

Elsa stood with her hands on the table. The general with the other officials made plans of what to do next. Anna ran out to the courtyard to help the maids and servants sort things out. Kristoff and Sven helped take provisions and spread them out throughout the castle town. Everyone was busy doing things, not taking even the slightest rest.

A soldier from the watch tower suddenly blew the horn. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Elsa ran to the window and looked at the giant ice wall. She couldn't see through it for the ice was too thick. She jumped out of the window and aimed her hands below her. Creating a tall ice mound, Elsa took herself up high enough to see over the ice wall. On the other side, she can already make out the flags on the ships.

"Oh no. They've already arrived?"

Elsa dropped back into the room. The general ran up to her. "My Queen. My soldiers have informed me that the ships are here."

A panicking officer stuttered. "H-h-how did they get h-here so f-fast?"

"The wind was on their side." Elsa said as she walked around the group of men.

Another officer stood beside her at the table. "It's only been a few months. We'll lose this war without enough provisions!"

Elsa let out a soft chill breath. "You forgot you have me. I am the Queen of Arendelle. And there is not a chance that I will let this kingdom fall." Elsa said as she walked out of the room.

As she entered her room, she felt a chill. She looked at the open window and quickly shut it. Then she whispered hurtfully. "Jack."

Jack walked out from the dark corner. He approached her, but she still had her back towards him. Jack can see her shaking shoulders as she tried to hold back the tears. Jack put his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Elsa." Jack whispered in pain to see Elsa so fragile.

Elsa, still holding back, refused to turn around. "I didn't think you would come back. I didn't mean it that way, Jack."

"I am here now. I'm sorry for assuming that." He kissed her head again. "I won't ever leave you again. I made up my mind. I'm here to stay."

Elsa let out a breath of relief as her legs crumbled beneath her, letting Jack catch her and holding her in his arms. Jack rocked Elsa back and forth until her voice became nothing but soft whimpers. He pulled her up to her feet.

"I heard what happened. What can I do?"

Elsa let out a breath of relief. "Well, I'm not quite sure what you can do. Maybe help keep the people in positive thoughts?"

Jack laughed. "Oh, Elsa. You underestimate me." Jack said as he pulled her into a soft kiss. "Come on. There is too much to do than talking about us." He held her hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

The kingdom of Arendelle prepared for battle as the ships drew nearer and nearer each day. As Elsa requested, Jack spread his charms throughout the country giving some sense of hope. Anna was busy sorting out the provisions so that both the people and soldiers have enough. Kristoff and Sven was busy running errands for Anna and Elsa. Occasionally, Olaf would appear and annoy the soldiers by asking too many questions. Elsa asked Olaf to keep the Snowgies safe in the North Mountain.

Anna remembered Marshmallow and suggested that Elsa make more. Jack and Kristoff also agreed to Anna's suggestion. Every day, Elsa would make about a dozen marshmallow soldiers. But using so much power drained her out miserably. Jack would've helped, but his were only able to stay in form for a few hours. So they decided that he would only make them at the last moment.

It wasn't until a few days before the ships arrived at the ice wall that Kristoff was finally able to see Jack. Kristoff was appalled at first, but when Sven showed no signs of stress while playing with Jack, Kristoff eventually accepted that there was a spirit with them. Elsa took countless trips to visit the trolls in the forest, asking Grand Pabbie for advice.

One day, Anna quietly walked inside the armory her father had kept. Opening one of the glass cases, she pulled the armor out and quickly tried to put it on. Elsa suddenly came running in.

"Anna! What are you doing?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Elsa, there is a war to be fought. Don't think I'm just going to sit back and watch. I'm fighting with you." Anna said as she struggled to get the armor on.

Elsa hit her hand and pulled the armor off. Anna reached for it but Elsa threw it behind her. Anna tried to push her away but Elsa blocked her. "Elsa, enough! This isn't the time to be doing this!"

Elsa shoved Anna back. "Exactly."

Elsa swirled her hands in the air and aimed at Anna. Anna was suddenly wearing an ice armor that was light as a feather. Anna stood their dumbfounded. "W-what?"

"Did you forget who can make clothes out of thin air? What makes you think I can't make armors as well?" Elsa said as she walked out of the room proudly.

Anna ran after her. "Wow. Will it be strong enough?"

Elsa glared at her. "Don't underestimate me."

Anna blinked. "Then how come you didn't make one for everyone?"

Elsa stopped as if she just realized something. "That's right!"

Elsa started sprinting down the hall way and into the courtyard. With her arms raised in the air, she shot a blast into the sky. It exploded into tiny pieces that gently fell like soft illuminated diamonds. Suddenly, people noticed the light coated shimmer on their clothes.

"People of Arendelle." Elsa yelled loudly for everyone in the courtyard to hear. "This may be my last gift to you all. What I have given you is a thin layer armor that will help repel attacks. But be aware. Although it will help repel attacks, it is still vulnerable. Be safe and stay alive."

* * *

Finally, the day came when the ship arrived on the other side of the ice wall. The Duke of Weselton was on a ship looking up at Elsa standing on the ice wall. She had on a lightly iced armor with a cape.

"Queen Elsa. Apparently, we have asked you to step down from the throne due to your treachery. But you continued to ignore our pleas. We did not wish to come down to this. We will give you one more chance. Give up the throne." The Duke said loudly.

"Not in my life will I give up the throne so that you may use it to your own greed." Elsa yelled back.

"Queen Elsa!' Hans appeared besides the Duke. "Please reconsider! It is not worth your life."

Elsa sneered. "Well, if it isn't the Prince of the Southern Isles. Don't push your luck. You may have tricked Anna once. But you will never trick me with that fake concern of yours."

Hans grinned. "Ah. I always did like you better. Intelligent and beautiful, compared to that idiotic sister of yours."

Elsa glared. "And I do hope I will be the one to rip your head off for cheating her."

"We'll give you one more chance to dethrone yourself!" Hans said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Never!"

"Then we shall have to forcefully take it from you." The Duke threatened.

"Then so be it."

Elsa turned around and jumped into Jack's arms as he flew her down to the ground. Then he flew back up to the wall and watched what the soldiers were going to do. Just as he expected, the ships had cannons aimed at the wall. Raising his stick, Jack summoned archers all along the ice wall. Some were even coming out from the wall itself. When the cannons fired at the wall, Jack's archers unleashed thousands of ice arrows at the ships. The cannons continued to shoot the wall creating a blind spot for the archers. Jack flew up high to see why his archers haven't made any damage to the ships. Then he saw that the ships had steel shields that protected the soldiers. With a wave of his stick, Jack lumped all of the ice archers into one big archer. His arrow weighed 10 tons that would immediately sunk a ship.

As the ice archer released his arrow, the ships fired their cannons at the ice wall; breaking a piece of the ice archer. Jack continued to fight with the ships. But more ships came closer and began firing their cannons.

The explosions at the ice wall shook the whole earth. Elsa struggled to keep balance, but somehow managed to keep running towards Anna. Anna tumbled to the ground as another blast shook the earth. Elsa grabbed onto Anna and held her up. She looked at the ice wall; she can see the ice wall beginning to crack. Jack continued to build more large archers and fighting the ships off.

Elsa shouted to the soldiers nearby, but they were too busy trying to get ready for war. Another explosion at the wall shook the earth so violently that both Elsa and Anna fell to the ground. The general came running as soon as he found his footing. Forcefully, he pulled both Elsa and Anna up to their feet.

"Queen Elsa! Princess Anna! Are you both alright?"

Elsa shook him off and shoved Anna against him; yelling as loud as she can against the sound of cannons. "Take her away to somewhere safe. If I do not make it, she is the next successor!"

As soon as these words fell from her lips, Anna shot her head up at Elsa. "NO!" Anna screamed as she reached for Elsa. But the general pulled her back and started marching off with her. He handed her to some soldiers and gave them the order to pull back. Anna kicked and punched the soldiers, causing more damage than necessary. With the wave of her hands, Elsa created a lock on Anna's wrists and ankles; allowing the soldier to carry her off.

"Elsa! No! Elsa!" Anna yelled over the sound of blasts. "Don't do this! Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and waved at Anna who stared at her as the soldiers carried her inside the carriage. "Elsa!"

"Good-bye, Anna."

Suddenly, a thundering sound exploded sending forceful wave out, knocking everyone to the ground. Elsa turned towards the wall to see Jack being shot forcefully through the air. The ice wall crumbled to the ground. A few more cannons were shot. The General screamed out orders while soldiers scrambled to their positions. As if everything went silent, Elsa watched in horror as the ships entered the fjord one by one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter! I know I said i was gonna make several more chapters, but i guess i didn't have to. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Jack regained consciousness after being knocked away, he sat up straight shaking his head. He tried to remember what had happened as he sat on the pile of rubbles that he had crashed into earlier. After a few seconds, Jack remembered. Jack was ferociously attacking the ships when Hans suddenly caught a glimpse of Jack. He had aimed a cannon at Jack who reflected it; causing the wave. Jack stood up and gathered his stick. He shook his head to regain full consciousness before jumping back into the sky.

When Jack arrived, everything was on fire. He quickly flew towards the flaming castle where a large number of corpses lay. Jack quickly flew over them hoping he wouldn't find Elsa or Anna among those corpses. Suddenly, he saw a flash of blue sparkle in the castle town. Quickly changing his route, he headed towards it.

* * *

Elsa was running out of breath as a drop of blood ooze down her right temple. Kristoff bent down and pulled her up to her feet. The General fought off a few more soldiers as Kristoff dragged Elsa by the arm.

"Come on, Elsa. We have to go." Kristoff shouted.

Elsa panted as Kristoff pulled her along. She looked back to see the General right behind them with his left arm covered in blood. A few of Arendelle soldiers also followed them. They made way into one of the houses without being seen. As soon as he set her down, Kristoff took out his pouch of water for her to drink. Elsa took it as if she had never had water before. After she was done, she handed it back to Kristoff.

"Thank you." Elsa said without the energy to smile.

"You're welcome." Kristoff said. He started to pass out the water pouch to the other soldiers.

The General peeked out the window and suddenly dunked as the enemy ran by. He crouched down and silently walked over to Elsa.

"Queen Elsa, let me wipe your face. You cannot fight like this." He said as he took out a dirtied towel.

As he began wiping her, Elsa moaned from the pain. "General, w-what happened?"

The general squeezed the blood from the towel. Then continued to wipe Elsa's face. "After they had come through the ice wall, they shot a cannon at us. You held up an ice shield in front of everyone. The impact knocked you unconscious. The surviving soldiers fought off the enemy when they came off the ships. The rest of us escaped with you." The General squeezed more blood off the towel. "The enemy tracked us down and attacked us merciless. Many good men died from their blades."

Elsa gently shook her head to ease the numbness. "General, what do we do now?"

"I need to get to the northern camp. That is where all combat-ready soldiers are stationed. If I can get there in one piece, we can take back our kingdom."

Elsa groaned as she leaned back against the wall. "Tell me again why you stationed them there."

"Our trained soldiers are stationed in the north, south, and western camps. We left a few soldiers here in the castle to distract the enemy into thinking that we were not ready. These selected few are professional runners. They are to run and hide throughout the city; only engaging with enemies in a gorilla-warfare tactics. It's a cat-and-mouse game where the mouse would only attack when the cat is caught off-guard. After the enemy has started to feel exhausted in this cat-and mouse game, several other commanders were tasked with signaling a flare to the camps to attack. They were to close in to the city and finish off the rest of the enemy."

"So why do you need to get to the northern camp?"

The General sighed. "As we were running, I noticed a lot of my commanding officers corpses. I fear that no one will be able to signal the flare in time. I don't have the flare with me. That's why I need to get there."

Elsa thought about it for a little bit. "What was the signal?"

"A flare. A red green flare that consists of barium nitrate, strontium nitrate, potassium perchlorate, magnesium, dechlorane, and polyvinyl acetate resin."

"Hmm…I don't really know what most of those are…but I think I can manage to make a flare." Elsa said.

The general smiled. "That would be great! Then that means we just need to get you to where all the camps would be able to see the flare."

"And where would that be?"

The general peeked outside. "Do you see that building?"

Elsa slowly sat up and moved closer to the general. She peeked out of the window as well. She looked at the direction the general was pointing at. "Which one?"

"The building with the blue marble roof."

Elsa turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "The church?"

The general smiled. "A long time ago, when the kingdom was expanding, the king decided to build that church at that exact location. On the top of the church, there is a big fire bowl meant to signal the camps that the city was under attack. We don't use the bowl anymore since the camps were moved further away from the growing city. But we still made sure that all camps would still be able to see the signal."

Elsa was stunned. She just realized she did not know everything like she thought she initially did. "Wow."

The general smiled. "You know, you don't have to shoulder everything right? I wish you'd trust us more."

Elsa blushed. "I-I suppose."

After everyone had rested and the surrounding area became silent, the group made off into the darkness. After running and hiding, they finally came into the square. Beyond the square, they only had a few more blocks before getting to the church.

Elsa tried to hold her raspy voice as a soldier looked around the area. He came back to report. "Sir, your highness. There is no one in sight…"

The general grew impatient. "Well, spit it out."

"I have a bad feeling about this. It's too quiet. It's such an open area. It's highly likely that they will spot us if we go through here."

Elsa looked at the general who seemed deeply concerned. "Should we find a way around?"

The general shook his head. "No. It will be too late. If we wait any longer, the enemy may find the camp sites first. That would be a disaster. We need to be the ones who makes a surprise attack. It's our only chance of winning this war."

Elsa sighed. "Well then, shall we risk it all?"

The general grinned. "I like your way of thinking." Then he turned to the soldier. "Take a few runners with you. Find the corpses of the commanding officers. Hopefully they still have the flares with them. If we don't make it, one of you needs to send out the signal."

The soldier saluted and then made off with two other soldiers. They disappeared silently into the darkness. Kristoff wiped his forehead. "You know, you just basically said 'we're going to be bait. Go send the signal."

The general smiled. "Yeah. Pity that I haven't married."

Elsa and Kristoff stared at him. "What?"

The general smiled. "Nothing. Let's go."

They quietly dashed into the square. As they neared the center, enemy soldiers came out from behind the houses and surrounded them. Elsa and company put up their defenses as they knew all hopes were probably lost. Emerging from the enemy group, the Duke came forward on a high horse.

He laughed menacingly as he stared down at the queen. "Well, hello there, my queen. What a fine evening we have today. It's a shame we must spill blood to enjoy it."

Elsa glared at him. "Looks like someone enjoys it more than others."

The Duke leaned forward confidently. "Well, yes. You shouldn't have cease all ties with Weselton. We would've been able to help you."

"Right. From what I remember, Weselton has always been trying to take more than what is given. Don't think for a second that I don't know what you are up to." Elsa spat at the Duke.

The Duke laughed. "Ah, as always. Clever queen. Soldiers, attack!"

The soldiers sprung forward towards the group. They attacked all sides leaving no room for the small group to escape. Elsa fought with all her might using her powers to attack and shield all of her comrades. Using so much power exhausted her greatly. After her last attack, she dropped to one knee panting as the blood from her head oozed down once again.

"Elsa!"

Elsa heard Kristoff's scream. She looked up to see Kristoff running towards her. Then looking to her right, a soldier brought his sword down. Everything seemed to slow down as the silver sword came towards her. She couldn't keep her eyes away from the elegant silver design imprinted on the sword. Just before the sword hit her, something pushed it away.

Elsa snapped out of her trance and saw the marshmallow soldier that she had made a few days ago. Many of them trampled through the square surrounding Elsa and company. Kristoff and the general let out a breath of relief. Just then, Elsa heard a familiar high-pitched voice.

"Elsa!"

Elsa turned towards the voice to see Anna running to her. Anna spread out her arms and pulled Elsa into a tight hug. Elsa didn't know what to think of this, but she felt relief. Tears ran down her face as Anna held her.

"Elsa. I'm here. I'm here to help. Don't fight this alone, Elsa." Anna whispered to Elsa.

Elsa sniffed and nodded her head. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Anna. I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again."

Anna pulled away. "No way. I'm going to stick around like a thorn on the side."

Elsa laughed at her joke. Just then, they heard crashing as the marshmallow were beginning to get defeated. Anna pulled Elsa up to her feet and they followed the general and Kristoff out of the square. They entered the street through the town and made their way towards the church. Just as they turned the corner, they were stopped by another group of soldiers. Hans was in front leading them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. How fancy to meet you here." Hans spoke as he dismounted his horse.

"Hans." Anna said angrily.

With a wave of his hand, the soldiers began to attack. But before they could reach the group, a blue ice lightning struck the ground before them. The soldiers jumped back in surprise not knowing where that came from. Jack landed slowly in front of Elsa. Elsa gasped as she saw blood run down his head and body.

"Don't' worry, Elsa. I'm here now." Jack said without looking back.

"Jack." Elsa whispered his name lovingly.

Hans smiled and applauded. "Well, I don't know who this young lad is. But I am sure impressed. Looks like Queen Elsa recruited another freak."

Elsa wanted to pound him but Jack stopped her. "Give up, Hans. This is meaningless." Jack spoke threatening.

Hans laughed. "Right. I'm about to win this war and I should just give up right now. What kind of idiotic idea is that?"

"Fine, if that's what you want." Jack put out his staff in defense. Suddenly, he felt something weigh him down immobilizing him. "W-what the-"

"_Jack. You cannot hurt humans."_

Jack bit his bottom lips. "You tell me _now_?"

"_This is not your war. Stand down."_

Elsa wasn't sure what was happening. Jack seemed to be struggling and talking to himself. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack?"

Jack let out a soft cry. "Dammit!"

"Jack?"

Jack put down his staff and turned to Elsa. "I'm prevented to be involved in this war any further. I'm so sorry, Elsa."

Elsa looked at him. "Did the moon tell you that?"

Jack looked down. "I'm sorry."

Elsa smiled. "Jack, you've done enough. However, there is something else I would like you to do."

Elsa pulled him closer and whispered in his ears. Hans stared at the duo with amusement. Jack turned to glare at Hans before flying off. Hans let out a breath of relief. Fighting Jack would've been impossible, but Elsa isn't.

"Well, looks like your boyfriend left you to do the dirty work." Hans smirked.

Elsa glared. "This is between you and me, Hans. Let everyone go."

Hans smiled. "Fair enough."

He waved his hand and the soldiers left. Anna came up to Elsa. "Elsa, I should be fighting Hans, not you."

Elsa turned to Anna. "That may be true. But the way you are now, you don't stand a chance."

This hurt Anna's pride. "But-"

Kristoff grabbed her arm. "Elsa's right. She has a far better chance than you. She'll be fine."

Kristoff took her away. The general bowed before leaving as well. All alone, Hans and Elsa stared each other down. Hans took out his sword and shield. Elsa was a bit surprised he had a shield but she didn't care. She would finish him off quickly and join Anna.

"I have been waiting for this day." Hans smirked.

"Well, here it is."

Elsa ran towards Hans and aimed her arms at him. Snow formed around her hands as she did so. Suddenly, sharp ice spikes appeared around her and she let them fly. Hans put up his shield as the spikes came. The spikes crashed into the shield sending Hans back. But he held it off. He grinned confidently as he jumped to the side to avoid more spikes.

"I've got you figured out Elsa."

Elsa stopped and raised her right arm up and formed blue smoke above her head. Clenching her hand, the smoke exploded into thousand pieces landing everywhere. One smoke caught Hans's cape making it freeze in place. Hans gasped in surprise as he shook it.

"Well, that was new."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Elsa said as she began sending more attacks.

Hans managed to dodge them and came close enough to Elsa to take a swing. Elsa managed to dodge it but it caught her cape; cutting it in half. Elsa gasped as Hans continued to take offense swinging his sword swiftly. Elsa managed to dodge most of them. As Hans got closer, he swung his sword horizontally. With quick reflex, Elsa put up a shield of ice at her left abdomen causing the sword to hit the shield. But such impact broke the shield and sent Elsa flying. Hans dropped his sword from the impact with a bleeding hand. He laughed as he picked up the sword with his non-dominant hand.

"Almost got you, Elsa." Hans spoke.

Elsa got up from her spot coughing out blood. She raised her arm at Hans. "Not yet." She shot ice balls towards him. Whenever they landed, spikes shot up about a meter long. It grazed Hans's side causing him to bleed.

Hans covered his wound with his hand and grinned. "Now we're playing."

* * *

Jack quickly flew to the church as Elsa had instructed. When he spotted it, he landed on the roof. He raised his staff up in the air and shot a blast towards the sky. Elsa had said red green flare, but Jack couldn't make colorful things like Elsa. So blue will have to do. Jack sent out a few more that blasted in the air like fireworks.

"Jack!"

Jack turned towards the source. He could see Anna and company coming from the distance. Anna had something in her hands. Jack flew towards them. When he got there, Anna was bleeding from her arm and leg. Kristoff was being carried by two soldiers. The general looks like he was about to pass out. It looked like they were ambushed.

Anna handed a flare to him. "Jack, take this and make the signal. Make sure the camps sees it."

Jack took the flare from Anna. He nodded and flew up into the air. Making sure he can see all camps, he lit the flare. This time for sure, they'll see it. Jack stayed in the air with the flare for a moment. He smiled when he saw the soldiers racing towards the city. Jack swiftly flew down only to catch soldiers surrounding Anna and company. Remembering that he can't hurt humans, he shot a lightning blast at the ground in front of the enemies. The enemies ran away in fear since they couldn't see Jack.

Jack landed in front of Anna who could barely hold up the sword. "Are you alright, Anna?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah." Then she turned to Kristoff. "Jack, could you-"

Jack scooped Kristoff up swiftly. "Of course. I'll be back. Stay hidden." With that, Jack flew off into the sky. It was then that the general finally saw Jack.

* * *

Elsa huffed as her body shook to stay standing. Hans was lying down on the ground motionless. Blood stained his armor in crimson red. Elsa stumbled away from the fight. She couldn't walk all the way to the church. When she saw the flare a while ago, she felt so relieved. Thinking it was over, she made her way down the small hill and across the lake, freezing it as she walked by. Suddenly, she heard a voice. She turned to see Anna running towards her. Elsa smiled to see Anna still alive. Then she heard Jack's voice from above the clouds. She looked up and smiled as he came towards her.

But what Elsa didn't know, Hans was not dead. He stood up and gathered a bow and arrow. Standing up on the hill, he aimed at her back. Jack saw him as he pulled back the arrow. Jack screamed for her to watch out, but she only looked at him and smiled, not knowing what was to happen. Aiming the staff down, he made a Freeze Zone in the way of the directed path. Hans shot the arrow through the Freeze Zone. The arrow began to freeze, but made it through the zone before disintegrating. It pierced through Elsa from behind. She coughed up blood. Before falling to the ground, she turned around and made spikes that impaled Hans from all sides. Elsa fell on her back on the frozen lake.

Elsa couldn't hear anything, except from her beating heart. The arrow pierced right through her heart. Elsa coughed up blood as she heard Anna's muted scream. She looked as Jack dropped down at such speed that would've killed a normal person. Even though he looked so dirtied, he still looks so handsome. Elsa painfully laughed at that thought. Jack was besides her in no time. He pulled her up and laid her in his arms.

"Elsa!" Jack cried.

Elsa coughed up more blood as she felt her heart beating painfully with the iced arrow slowly disintegrating inside her. She tried to speak but it hurts so much just to breath.

"Elsa! Don't talk. I'll fix you. I'll find a way to fix you up. Stay with me." Jack cried loudly as he looked up and down her body.

"Jack." Elsa muttered with all her might. "I love you so much."

"I know, Elsa. I love you too." Jack said as he began to panic. Elsa was fading away. She raised her hand up and he caught it. "Stay with me, Elsa. Please."

Anna finally arrived and started crying as she saw the arrow deep within Elsa's chest. "Elsa!"

Elsa turned to Anna. "Anna. You made it."

Anna laughed. "You did too. We made it."

Elsa laughed painfully and coughed up blood. "…Anna, take care of Arendelle."

"Elsa, no!" Anna cried loudly.

"I know you can do it. You'll be a great ruler." Elsa smiled.

Anna cried without being able to say anything. Elsa turned to Jack. "Jack, please do me a favor."

"What is it?" Jack said as he brushed her bloody hair away from her face.

"Forget about me."

Jack froze. "What?"

"I love you so much, Jack. But thinking how you will live forever regretting us makes me hurt. Even in the afterlife, I don't want to see you hurting."

Jack shook his head. "You're not going anywhere, Elsa!"

"Please, Jack. Forget about me. Forget everything we shared. I don't want you to remember me like this. I don't want to see you suffer."

Elsa coughed up more blood as the arrow completely disappeared with the wind. "Jack."

Jack shook his head. "I…I can't, Elsa. I can't forget you."

"Please, Jack. That is my last wish. Please." Elsa spoke as her life began to fade away slowly. Jack shook his head as he squeezed her hand. "Jack." Elsa said in a whimper.

"Okay. I promise." Jack whimpered with a soft cry. "I promise I will fulfill your wish."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you." Elsa coughed again and gasped for air. "Jack, I'm scared."

Jack pulled Elsa into a tight hug. "I know…I know…" Jack's voice cracked as his tears fell down from his eyes. "You're gonna be alright."

Elsa, snuggled in Jack's arms, smiled as she took one last breath. "Thank you, my guardian."

Jack let out a gasp as he felt her soul slip away from her lifeless body. He held her tight in his arms rubbing his cheek against her hair. He slowly burst into tears when he was holding it back before. He let out a painful scream as he looked up to the moon.

"Why? Why!? WHY!?" Jack screamed at the moon. "I did as you said. I stayed away, didn't I? Why did you let her die?"

"_It is her destiny. Her fate was written in her own hands."_

"But you said she was destined for great things." Jack rocked Elsa's body back and forth. Anna cried silently without having energy to move.

"_She is. This is her destiny. She was able to use all of her energy thanks to you."_

"No, no, no. She could've lived. She could've lived. If I got here faster. If only I got here faster." Jack whimpered.

"_Even if you got there faster, she knew her life was ending. Even if you could've blocked that arrow, she would still die. Jack, it is not your fault."_

Jack couldn't say anything more. He only kept crying and rocking Elsa's lifeless body. After a while, Anna took her from him. Anna grieved as she pulled Elsa's body to the bank of the lake. Jack sat there and watched Anna put her body on the ground and crossed her hands. Although Elsa was dead, Jack couldn't help but think she was asleep. He walked towards her and knelt beside her. The general found them and began running to them with a group of soldiers.

Jack leaned down to Elsa's ears and whispered. "I love you, Elsa. Forever." With that, Jack flew up into the sky. When he disappeared from sight, snow started falling down gently. It covered the land with a soft white blanket.

Later that night, Arendelle troops finally caught the Duke. He was imprisoned in the castle cells. He was eventually executed. Hans's corpse was left where it was impaled by ice. His body became frozen and the ice never melted. It soon became a monument to remind the people what had happened. After her funeral, Elsa was buried along side her parents beside the ocean. Anna became queen of Arendelle. She sooon married Kristoff, much to the objection of the court. However, they became great rulers and the land was in peace for many years to come. Jack Frost soon became a myth throughout the country. Many different stories were passed down, but no one truly believed it other than those who actually witnessed his being. But Jack Frost was never seen since that day when Queen Elsa died. He spent most of his days wandering the world in agony, never forgetting Elsa. Soon, he became insane and spread countless long cold winters. Until one day, he finally gave up.

* * *

Grand Pabbie sighed as he turned to look at the shagged Jack. There was no life in his eyes. No color in his face. Grand Pabbie walked up to Jack and put out his hand. Jack took it without any words. Grand Pabbie sighed.

"I have been waiting for you. I am so sorry for your loss."

Tears ran down Jack's eyes. With a shift in his body, the other trolls came and handed him some clothes. They helped Jack change into them. Jack looked to see the same clothes he had worn before Elsa changed him. He dropped down to the ground without a word.

"I know why you are here, Jack Frost. And I will help you." Grand Pabbie spoke. "Queen Elsa is right. If you remember her, you will live the rest of your immortal life in agony. I may be able to change your memories, but I cannot change your heart. But at least, it won't hurt anymore."

Jack looked up to the bright moon. "Hey, do me one favor." Jack took in a deep breath. "Don't talk to me ever again." Jack closed his eyes and felt himself falling deeper and deeper into darkness.

* * *

"_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared… But then, I saw the moon. It was so big, and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore… Why I was there, and what I was meant to do – that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will…My name is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago."_

_..._

_"...and then BAM! The sofa hit me..."_

_..._

_"I hope the yetis treated you well?"_

_..._

_"Last night, Jack. He chose you."_

_..._

_"Where are the bloody seatbelts?"_

_..._

_"A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now."_

_..._

_"My memories?"_

_..._

_"You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"_

_..._

_"Sandy, come on! We can find Pitch."_

_..._

_"Jack, how did you do that?"_

_"I-I didn't know I could."_

_..._

_"When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?"_

_..._

_"That voice, I know that voice..."_

_..._

_"Oh Jack, what have you done?"_

_..._

_"To not be believed in. To long for a family."_

_..._

_"__Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold. Pitch was right; I make a mess of everything."_

_..._

_"Jack, I'm scared."_

_"I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright."_

_..._

_"That's why you chose me."_

_..._

_"Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days? And you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"_

_..._

_"Be careful, Jack!"_

_..._

_"We're gonna have a little fun instead."_

_..._

_"They're just bad dreams, Jamie."_

_..._

_"Looks like it's your fear they smell."_

_..._

_"...Jack Frost, for you are now and forevermore, a guardian."_

* * *

After becoming an official guardian, Jack joined the others at North's place. They celebrated with music and snacks. It was fun. But soon, everyone had to leave. North offered Jack to stay with him, but Jack was a free spirit. He returned to Burgess to spy on Jamie, his first believer. Jamie and his friends were talking about the event before. They were excited and jumped all over the park screaming about what happened. Jack laughed and threw a snowball at Jamie. It hit him in the back and Jamie laughed.

"Jack Frost!"

The children turned around to look for him, but he stayed out of sight. He threw another snowball and it hit Cupcake. Soon everyone was throwing snowballs at each other. Jamie finally caught a glimpse of Jack flying away from the group. Jack waved at Jamie who waved back. The other children also waved as Jack floated away.

Jack came to the middle of the city where he watched some children chasing each other through the streets. He laughed and flew down behind them. As they turned the corner, they ran into some high school girls bumping into them. A girl fell towards the street as a car came through. Jack was able to pull her up right on time before it hit her.

"Woah! Gotcha!" Jack said smiling as he held her in his arms.

The girl turned to look at him and blushed. "Thanks."

Jack was a bit shocked to see that a much older girl can see him. She tucked her blonde hair back behind her ears as she stepped away from him.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Another girl called out.

Elsa turned to her and walked away with her. "Yeah."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Huh? You mean…uh…no one. Just talking to myself." Elsa said quietly.

Jack watched the girl walk away with her friends. She turned back and gave him a shy smile, which made Jack tingly. For some odd reason, she seemed so nostalgic. But he just smiled and waved as he flew away.

* * *

**This is it! ****So what did you all think? **

**I know it was a bit depressing that they didn't get to be together. I thought about making them get together at the end, but they just live in different worlds. And it doesn't really go with what I had before. Plus, this was my original plan to end it like this. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you all so much for supporting me! I am so glad to have finished this story. About time! XD I want to thank all of you who read my story and wrote tons of reviews for me. It really helped a lot. Thanks so much! 3**

**I do have other stories that I am working on. If you like my writing style and stories, feel free to read the other stories I have. Thanks! Bye Bye!**


End file.
